United World: USA
by SuperSwanky69
Summary: We all know how America is like, but what about the ones backstage? More than 50 states and territories work long and hard to keep the country running, and these odd adventures are from their crazy day-to-day lives! Watch as they interact with each other, and with countries across the world! All OCs are mine, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. Reviews are gladly accepted.
1. It's America's Birthday!

_Hey everybody, this is your favorite superhero America! We all know my adventures on the world stage, but have any of you wondered how I live my life back home? Well, it's tough-I have to live with over 50 siblings you know, each and everyone of them is unique in their own way(Even if a few of them are not in a good way). The crazy antics, strange adventures, and overall insanity that we've gone through for the past 200 years is mind blowing! Anyways, this prologue has gone long enough, and I hope you enjoy the US-of-A!_

* * *

 **It's America's Birthday!**

A small female figure walked down the dirt road, humming to herself. Her short, choppy blonde hair was bobbing up and down as she watched the cows graze in the fields beside her. Her handbag swung from her shoulder like a pendulum. She wore classical amish clothing, a black dress and a white apron.

Pennsylvania, or as people called her "Penny" was glad she chose walking rather than driving. It wasn't that she wasn't bad at driving, but rather she enjoyed nature. She liked the _crunch_ of pebbles under her feet and the breeze that whispered into her ear. The sun of a July day shined brightly above her, and despite the sweat that poured down her forehead, she kept her hat in her handbag.

Pennsylvania looked at her watch, and frowned. Maybe she should have taken a car after all; she would not make it to the party in D.C. for America's birthday. She wasn't the brightest of states, after all.

She increased her step, almost to the point that she nearly tripped over a particularly large rock. She thrust her arms forward and with a small yelp landed in the dirt.

She wiped the dirt off her as she picked herself up. She sighed and continued walking. "I hope I won't be late for the party…" She muttered to herself.

The beep of a car behind her made her jump up like a cat. She turned her head and saw a car creeping behind her. There were three people in the car, two women and one man.

"Hey, Penny! What are you doing out here? Come on, get in!" The driver shouted, a girl with a blonde ponytail and nose and ear piercings on the wheel. She was wearing a tanktop, which showed the anchor tattoo on her shoulder.

"New Jersey," Pennsylvania said, "Going to the party too?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" New Jersey replied. "Get in the back!" Pennsylvania complied and walked over to the back seat and opened it. Another girl sat in the back, headphones in her ears and eyes closed. Her blonde hair flowed down to the tips of her shoulders. New Jersey turned and whacked her on the head. "Hey," She said, "Wake up, Maryland!"

Maryland's eyes snapped open and she wiped the drool that trickled down her face. "Oh, Pennsylvania, you're here too," She mumbled. Pennsylvania climbed in and closed the door. New Jersey began to push the gas pedal. "Vermont's up with me as well," She said, motioning her head to the man in the seat next to her, who waved shyly. "Get yourself comfortable, it's going to be a pretty long ride."

* * *

"So how is everything?" New Jersey asked, twisting the wheel as she drove through some particularly harsh roads. The entire car shook and the occupants had to hold on to the sides of the vehicle.

"Good. The efforts to clean up the environment is going pretty well," Pennsylvania replied as she held on for dear life, "How about you? Is everything alright?" She asked back.

"Yeah. Is things between you and California getting any better?" Maryland piped up, grinning wildly. New Jersey blushed. "There's nothing between us…" She mumbled. Maryland leaned forward, pushing Vermont out of the way. "Are you sure? Last time I heard from Washington, you two had, let's say quite the encounter," She whispered. New Jersey's cheeks burned and she almost swerved the car into a ditch. "Shut up!" She exclaimed. Maryland leaned back into her seat. "Okay, I'm sorry," She winked at Pennsylvania, who smiled.

* * *

They finally entered D.C., where the party was taking place. They drove past the Supreme Court and White House.

"We're not going to have the party at the White House?" Vermont asked, "Where the hell is the party going to be?"

"At D.C.'s place." New Jersey answered, "He has a pretty nice place you know. Better than most of us, despite that he's not even a state."

As they drove, a large beat-up pickup truck with confederate flags plastered all over them rolled up to them. There were several men and women in the back, all wielding guns of all varieties.

"Hey, what's up ya'll!" The driver shouted, his rancher hat flapping in the wind, and the sun reflecting off his glasses. "Ready to have the greatest party yet?"

New Jersey grinned. "Nice to see you too, Texas," She said. "Is that the Southern Gang you got there?"

Texas flashed a wild smile. "You bet! I've got Missouri next to me, and Tennessee, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia and Arkansas in the back. We've all got ourselves some fine game for America to feast on. He's gonna love it! Anyways, see you in a few minutes!" With that the truck zoomed off in a trail of dust.

"Those Southern bastards are always crazy," New Jersey muttered, "What the hell."

* * *

They rolled up to the driveway of a large mansion, which was already clogged up with cars. The four states left the car and walked up to the door. They could all hear the rowdiness from inside, and prepared themselves for the worst.

Pennsylvania was about to knock on the door when it swung open. There stood a tall woman in a dark purple dress with long black hair that covered half her face. A bit of hair curled off from the rest of her head, and the end of her hair was tied up. There was an empty bottle of whiskey in her hands as she swayed back and forth. "You~will~be~cursed~forever~" She sang, whipping out a doll with several pins and shoving it in their faces.

"Louisiana! Stop trying to curse people again!" A man with an unkempt beard grabbed her by the shoulders. He peered over Louisiana and looked at the surprised Pennsylvania. "Sorry, she's gotten drunk again."

Pennsylvania smiled. "It's okay, Massachusetts." She said. Massachusetts sighed. "Well, whatever," He mumbled as he began to drag Louisiana away, "I'm going to have to calm her down."

Pennsylvania walked into the mansion, followed by New Jersey, Maryland and Vermont. There was a large hall in front of them, with a flight of stairs right in the center. There were rooms on each side of the stairs.

"Holy crap, this place is huge!" Vermont exclaimed.

"I didn't think D.C. would have such a nice crib," New Jersey commented.

"What the hell did you people expect?" A voice made the four states to jump back. A man that looked like a member of the Secret Service walked down the stairs. "I babysit America, of course I get a huge salary," D.C. adjusted his sunglasses, "It's not an easy life, looking after that idiot." He patted Pennsylvania on the back. "I hope you enjoy this party."

"Hey, D.C., come over here! Colorado's got his hair stuck in the air vent again!" Somebody called out from somewhere in the house, and D.C. frowned. "Damn it," He mumbled, "Not again." He turned around and marched away.

The four states carefully made their way through the mansion, which was in pandemonium. The Carolina siblings had lit a trashcan on fire and were now roasting s'mores. Texas and Tennessee set up a gun range in the backyard. Georgia was trying to run away from Alabama, who was groping her chest. Alaska, who was normally accustomed to freezing temperatures, was now prancing around in his boxers, while Hawaii was huddling in the corner wearing several layers of winter jackets. West Virginia was playing with snakes, while Virginia was yelling at her from behind. Florida released an alligator and was now wrestling with it in the kitchen. Minnesota revived her Scandinavian heritage and was now chasing Ohio with an ax. Colorado and New Hampshire were in the corner, smoking joints. Illinois, who was a gangster, and New York, who was a part time cop were shooting it out in the hallways.

"Holy crap, what the hell is going on?" Vermont said in bewilderment. "I have no clue," Maryland replied, "Everybody's going crazy."

"Hey!" A girl stopped short of Pennsylvania and New Jersey, "I made some cheesecake for America!"

"Oh, Wisconsin," Pennsylvania said, "You made cheesecake? That is so sweet of you." She complimented. Wisconsin blushed. "Do you really think so? I don't know if it's good or not, but I hope America will like it."

"America is a glutton, he'll like anything," New Jersey said in a confident tone. Wisconsin perked up. "Yeah, I put my heart and everything into this!" She shouted. She took out a fork and cut out a small piece. "Here, have a taste. I want you to tell me if it's good or not!"

New Jersey leaned in and put her mouth over the fork. Her curious face quickly turned into one of horror and disgust. Everytime she chewed a twinge of pain shot through her face. "Is this…" She choked out as she swallowed, the large clump visibly travelling down her throat, "Is that Swiss cheese?"

Wisconsin nodded, her face full of optimism and energy. "Yup! I made the cake using all kinds of cheese: Swiss, Cheddar, American, Feta, Mozzarella, you name it, it's in there!"

New Jersey was now on the verge of crying. "I have to use the bathroom," She gagged. Wisconsin pointed down the hallway, and New Jersey was off. "Do you want some?" She asked Pennsylvania, Maryland and Vermont, who shake their heads in refusal. Wisconsin shrugged and walked away, cake still in hand.

"That's gotta be some England-grade cooking right there," Vermont commented, to which Maryland smacked him on the head. "Don't say that, that's really mean!" She said.

"Jeez, I was only joking…" Vermont mumbled.

The trio walked out into the main hall, a large ballroom with several chandeliers and tables. By now all the states were in this ballroom. Pennsylvania saw the humongous cakes and platters of hamburgers stacked on top of one another. There were tubfuls of fried chicken, graciously donated by Kentucky. _Perfect for America,_ she thought.

 _Ding ding ding!_ All states turned their heads to face D.C, who held a bell. "Okay, okay," He started, "Everybody is now here to celebrate America's birthday."

"Where is he?" Kansas asked. D.C. looked at him. "I'll call the birthday boy himself and tell him to get his ass over here. Everybody get your party hats ready!" Everybody put on party hats, party horns and balloons. Louisiana tried to conjure up a spirit but was stopped by Massachussetts.

D.C. took out his phone and was about to dial America's number when the phone rang with life. D.C. looked closely. "Well, speak of the devil. It's America!" The states began to get giddy and excited, but D.C. shushed them. "This is supposed to be a surprise, so shut up!" He quickly answered the phone. "Yo, America!" He nodded his head, and everybody watched as his once happy expression turned gloomy. "Oh, really? Oh, okay, I guess that's alright. Okay, see you later." He hung up the phone and put it away. He looked up at the group, who watched him with anticipation.

"Well, I have some news," He sighed, and everybody held their breath, "It turns out America is at a birthday party at England's house, and won't come home until tomorrow."

The loud groan that was emitted from 50 dissapointed states in the ensuing seconds echoed across the entire mansion.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this first short chapter! We don't get to see all the states of the US, and I decided to shine a light on all the brave guys and girls that work so hard to keep America nice and well! Well, once again I hope you liked this and until next time!**


	2. It's a Haunted House!

**It's a Haunted House!**

A tall man stood in front of the pulpit, preaching the word of God. The bright sun illuminated his short blonde hair, his rectangular glasses and black clothes of a priest. His rosary shined in the morning sun. His eyes were closed as he recited the bible, waving his arms around in the air. He orated in such a gracious expression that somebody may believe God himself was speaking through his lips. The benches below them were filled with people, awed by his words. They took in every word the man said.

Suddenly the doors of the church slammed open, and two figures stood at the entrance, long shadows being cast against the carpet floor.

"Hey!" Massachusetts called out, interrupting the reverend in the middle of his sermon, "Hey Tennessee!"

Tennessee looked up at him. "What the hell, Mass? You know this is wrong, right?" He shouted from his pulpit, "You can't just interrupt a man's sermon!"

"But-" Louisiana piped up from next to Massachusetts, her long black hair swaying in the wind, "Pennsylvania needs an exorcism for her new home!"

Tennessee soared over the pulpit and landed right next to the pair of states. "Don't worry-" He gave them a smirk as he adjusted his glasses, "-The Priest of America is on the job."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Tennessee, Louisiana and Massachusetts were in front of Pennsylvania's house, a large, gloomy mansion that had an air of depression and sadness emitting from it.

"So-" Tennessee looked on with a certain grimness, "-This is what I have to deal with."

"Um sorry," Louisiana lowered her head, "I might have accidentally conjured up a spirit in Pennsylvania's house." She admitted.

Tennessee glanced over at Massachusetts, who gave a little _tisk_ in Louisiana's' direction. He sighed. "Okay, let's just get this over with," He said, "I can't miss my daily hunting trip with Texas."

"Hey guys!" The states looked to see Pennsylvania prancing towards them, an aura of happiness and joy around her, a complete opposite of her own house. She stumbled over herself and rolled down the hill, making little noises every time her body hit the ground.

She stopped at the feet of Tennessee, Louisiana and Massachusetts. She stood up, giggling to herself and dusting herself off. "Hey guys. Thanks for getting Tennessee for me." She said, extending a hand towards him. Tennessee took her hand and shook it eagerly. "It's my pleasure, Pen," He replied. Pennsylvania grinned. "So, can you help me out?"

"I hope what you request for is within my expertise…" Tennessee said, "But I will try my best."

"Thank you! You see, Louisiana and I were playing around," Pennsylvania started her explanation, but was interrupted by Massachusetts. "And I tried to stop them," He interjected, but was glared at by Louisiana, who picked up the story. "We were messing around with the Ouija board at first, like normal people-" Massachusetts rolled his eyes at that, "-but I suggested that we should talk to spirits with my voodoo abilities," Louisiana sighed, "But things went wrong, and now Penn's house is haunted."

"I thought her house was always haunted," Tennessee said. He grabbed his bag and took a step forward. "Anyways, let's get rid of this thing."

* * *

"So, is there a particular room where this spirit haunts?" Tennessee asked Pennsylvania as they walked up the creaking stairs. Pennsylvania shook her head. "No, it took over the entire house?" She answered somewhat meekly.

"This is why you should not interact with the other world," Tennessee almost barked at her, and she shrunk down, "You might not know this, but by doing these sorts of things allows the Devil to enter into our world!" He marched into the hallway, looking into each room. "What does the spirit look like?" He demanded.

"He's big, white and spooky," Louisiana explained. Tennessee stopped. "Can you be any more vague?" He shouted. Louisiana shrugged. "We only saw him for a brief moment," She said, " But he was pretty big, and had an air of evil around him."

"That's a bit better, but still-" Tennessee said, but froze when he saw a sliver of white dart across the room at the end of the hall. "Something's in the library!" Massachusetts exclaimed. Tennessee grabbed his bible. "Come on, let's get him!" Tennessee and Massachusetts took off, while Louisiana and Pennsylvania trudged on from behind.

Tennessee and Massachusetts charged into the library, a large, dark room comprising of large bookshelves. Cobwebs and dust coated the centuries' old books. Their footsteps echoed through the empty room, their eyes peeled for the spectral anomaly.

"Be careful, Demonic spirits are dangerous." Tennessee warned, and Massachusetts nodded. "I would know that."

"Guys, wait up!" Pennsylvania and Louisiana ran up from behind, bumping into Massachusetts.

"Watch it!" Massachusetts shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Pennsylvania frantically lowered her head.

"Ugh, it's fine. Why aren't there any lights in here?"

"I haven't been in this library in decades, honestly."

"Jesus…"

Then a streak of silver darted past them. "It's the spirit!" Tennessee exclaimed. Pennsylvania gasped. "No, that's not-"

"Let's get'em!" Massachusetts grinned, and him and Tennessee raced after the faint glow that tailed the entity. Pennsylvania extended her hand and tried to grab Tennessee, but they quickly disappeared into the darkness. "He's not it." She muttered, and trotted after them. Louisiana shrugged and followed behind.

* * *

Tennessee and Massachusetts ran through the maze of bookshelves, chasing the thing. With grim determination, they slowly but surely gained on the ghost.

They turned a sharp corner, and to their surprise, there in front of them was the ghost, a short, portly ghost with spectacles, wearing clothes from the 18th century and having a receding hairline and long hair that twisted down to his shoulders.

"Ha, this is the end for you, specter!" Tennessee shouted, excited that he had caught his prey. Massachusetts grinned. "Go back to hell!" He added.

"No no, this is all a misunderstanding!" The ghost shouted, waving his arms in the air, "I'm not a demon!"

"Silence, servant of Lucifer! I will hereby banish you from this world!" Tennessee thrusted his bible out in front of him. If ghosts could sweat profusely, this ghost surely certainly would be. "P-please, reconsider!" He begged, and Massachusetts laughed. "You think we're going to let you go? Ha!" He took a step forward.

"Stop!" Pennsylvania jumped in front of Tennessee and Massachusetts, her arms out wide, seeming to protect the ghost, "Don't hurt him! He's not the spirit!"

"What? But he's definitely-" Massachusetts sputtered, but Pennsylvania shushed him. "No, he's not. Do you not know who he is?" She turned to the ghost, who was quivering behind her back. "Please, Miss Penny, please protect me," He whispered.

"Wait a second. Isn't that-" Louisiana pointed her finger at the ghost, "-Benjamin Franklin?"

"What?" Tennessee and Massachusetts both felt their jaws drop, "Benjamin Franklin?"

Pennsylvania nodded. "Yes, Benjamin Franklin, one of the founding fathers of our country. And you were trying to banish him to Hell."

Tennessee shrugged his shoulders. "Should have told us," He said, "Wait, why is he here?" Pennsylvania gave out a little _puff._ "Not just Frankie, but many other people from the past live with me here."

"Wait, so you already live with ghosts?" Massachusetts asked. Pennsylvania nodded. "Yes, and none of them are a danger to us. On the contrary, they're all friendly spirits. Well, except for-" She was interrupted when Louisiana cried in pain, her long black hair being tugged from an unseen force, "Alphonse, stop it!" She ordered, and an apparition of a man in his thirties, dressed up in a 1930s suit and wearing a white fedora emerged, and Louisiana jumped forward in shock.

"Hey, can't a man have his fun? The ruckus that you idiots caused woke me up!" Al Capone exclaimed in a ghostly fury. Pennsylvania furrowed her eyebrows, and Al gulped. "Okay, okay, fine. You know this Demon-thing is a problem for me too, right? He's chasing off business, you know?" He floated back a bit, putting his arms up in defense.

"Okay, so this makes things much harder!" Tennessee threw his hands up in the air, "What the hell!"

"Aw, come on minister-man. This should be easier for you." Al floated next to Tennessee, "Can't you tell the differences between the energies of the spirits or something?"

Tennessee grunted as he shoved his hand into his bag, but felt his body go cold.

"Hey, minister-man. What's wrong?" Al leaned in closer, and Tennessee shuddered. "My...my Holy Water's gone," He answered, starting to shake, "Wha-what am I-I supposed to do?"

He twitched when he heard the sounds of somebody drinking water. He whipped his head around to see Louisiana gulping down a small container. "Man, I needed that drink!" She exclaimed as she let out a breath of air.

"You drank the Holy Water!" Tennessee grabbed Louisiana by the shoulders and shook her violently, "How could you!"

"Gyaah!" Louisiana screamed and stumbled back. She began to tremble uncontrollably, and her eyes grew wide. "I-I could see everything!" She exclaimed, "I can see it!"

"See what, Louise? See what?" Tennessee demanded. Massachusetts rolled his eyes. "Okay, nice prank." He said, patting Louisiana on the back.

"I know where the spirit is!" Louisiana shouted, "I can see it!"

"What?" Pennsylvania said.

"Go on then, lead the way." Ben Franklin said. Louisiana nodded and began to walk out of the library. The others looked at each other and followed her out.

* * *

Louisiana led the group down the long hallway and up the stairwell. Louisiana stopped and put her fingers up to her temple.

"What is she doing?" Massachusetts hissed at Pennsylvania.

"She is sorting out the different energy sources within the house." Ben Franklin whispered back.

"If I knew Holy Water had that kind of ability, I'd have drunk an entire water bottle." Tennessee grumbled.

Louisiana pointed towards the room on the right. "He's in there!" She said.

"Finally, the read target!" Tennessee stomped towards the room, "Come on!" He waved at the others, who followed him.

Tennessee stopped in his tracks when he saw the demonic spirit; it was big, white and very spooky. It was also wearing Pennsylvania's clothes. It froze when it saw Tennessee.

"You, you're the spirit!" Tennessee exclaimed. The spirit let out a booming laugh. "And you can't do anything about me! I will never go back to the other world!"

"We'll see about that!" Tennessee dug into his jacket and pulled out several rosaries with pointed tips, "Feel my rosary daggers!" With several in between his fingers, he threw the daggers towards the spirit. The spirit dodged them, and the rosary daggers dug themselves into the wall.

"What are you doing to my room?" Pennsylvania came rushing in, her face turning red when she saw her clothes strewn across the room, "Stop it now!"

"Take my Bible Boomerang! It's designed to hone in on the person or thing with the least faith in Christ!" Tennessee slung his bible towards the spirit. The spirit lowered his head, and the bible twisted as it sailed back towards Tennessee. It missed him by an inch, and the corner of the bible struck Massachusetts in the head.

"Hahaha! You will never get me!" The spirit roared, laughing at Tennessee's futile attempts. "Now my turn!" He lunged towards Tennessee, who only dodged in time.

Massachusetts rubbed his head while the battle raged before him. He turned to Louisiana, who was holding a box of Popeyes fried chicken. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted, and Louisiana glanced at him. "I want to enjoy this." She muttered, before shoving a piece of chicken into her mouth. Massachusetts groaned. "You're the cause of all of this." He grumbled.

* * *

Tennessee stood, his chest slowly moving up and down as his breathing became more laboured, while the spirit floated in front of him, victorious.

"Damn it…" Tennessee mumbled, "What is going on?"

"Hehe, you cannot win against me," The spirit gloated. Tennessee glared at him. "I will," He muttered, "I will."

"Hey, can I interrupt for a minute?" Al Capone floated up from the floor.

"What is it?" Pennsylvania eyed the ghost, who shuddered. Al gulped. "I know a way to beat the spirit," He declared.

"What? And you didn't tell us?" Massachusetts roared. Ben Franklin glided through him, causing him to shiver. "You make things much more harder," He said.

Al threw something at Pennsylvania, who caught it. She looked at it, which was a ghostly Thompson submachine gun. "This?" She raised her eyebrows. Al nodded. "Regular weapons that can be used on the living can't be used on the dead, that much is obvious. But the opposite is also true, weapons that ghosts can use can't harm a living being."

Pennsylvania cocked the smg. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Al gave a smug look. "Because I like watching you idiots flounder for a bit, before I save your asses." He threw a ghost M1911 pistol to Massachusetts and a BAR to Louisiana.

Tennessee lit up when he saw the three with guns. "Of course, why didn't I think of this before?" He dug into his bag and pulled out an AR-15. "This baby was specifically made to accommodate bullets laced with Holy Water-I've only used regular guns for so long I forgot about this wonder!"

Ben Franklin pulled out a flintlock pistol. "A gentleman always keeps a gun handy!" He announced, "Ooh, I can add that to my almanack!" He whispered excitedly to himself.

The four states and two ghosts, locked and loaded turned to the spirit, whose expression turned into one of horror. "Hey, just wait a second-"

"Dust that bitch!" Tennessee hollered, and everybody simultaneously pulled the triggers of their guns. The room was lit up as hundreds of phantom bullets cut their way through the spirit, who screamed in agony. The floor was littered with thousands of empty spectral bullet cases.

The spirit's body fizzled, being riddled with thousands of bullet holes. "What the hell…" He grunted. Tennessee jumped forward, wielding his rosary necklace. The spirit gasped. "What are you-"

"In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Ghost I hereby banish thee from our world; Return to thy realm and bother not anybody else for the rest of eternity!" His rosary shimmered as a bright light began to emit from it. The spirit began to moan as the beams of light penetrated it; it sizzled in every place the light particles touched it. Tennessee, Pennsylvania, Massachusetts, Louisiana and the two ghosts watched the final moments of the spirit, it dissipating in the overpowering light.

And it was gone. The rosary turned back to its dark wood. Tennessee sighed as he slumped down, tired and worn out.

"Thank you so much!" Pennsylvania jumped on Tennessee, whose glasses clattered onto the floor. He bent down to pick it up while Pennsylvania continued to hug him.

"That's our Holy man." Massachusetts smiled.

"Now if you could use your powers on me…" Louisiana mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, let me get some oatmeal in return!" Pennsylvania jumped off of Tennessee and ran to her pantry. Al groaned. "Hey, minister-man, you better get ready for a month's supply of Quaker Oats." He warned Tennessee.

* * *

"So, Penny really went overboard with this, huh?" Louisiana said as she, Tennessee and Massachusetts walked back to their car, their arms filled with bags of oatmeal.

"Is she trying to kill us?" Massachusetts asked. Tennessee shrugged with a smile. "I think it's fine," He replied, opening the trunk of his car and dumping the the oatmeal in, "It isn't such a bad thing."

"Sure, whatever," Massachusetts muttered as he dropped his own amount into the trunk.

"Maybe we should do this again," Louisiana suggested as she got into the backseat of the car.

"No way, you're not going to cause any more trouble," Tennessee scolded her before climbing into the wheel. Massachusetts jumped into shotgun, grumbling about ghosts and spirits. Tennessee chuckled as he pressed the gas pedal, and the car peeled away from the mansion.

Pennsylvania watched the car drive off with a smile, Al and Benjamin Franklin behind her.

* * *

 **Whatsup, it's ya boi, the author here! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter to this story! As I'm just writing this on a whim, any feedback and criticism is heavily appreciated. As always, adios until next time!**


	3. It's Thanksgiving!

**It's Thanksgiving!**

America's house was filled with nearly all 50 states, all ready to celebrate Thanksgiving. The tables were filled with turkey, stuffing, and mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Well, how is the party everybody?" America's voice boomed out while he stuffed his face with hamburgers.

"Hey, America. I don't think you should be eating that stuff before the big dinner," Vermont said, walking up to him.

"Why? Is something wrong?" America asked him as he slurped on a Coke. Vermont rolled his eyes. "We're gonna have a Thanksgiving family with the entire family, you know. I think you should save your appetite until later," He told America. "And…." He started, and America leaned in closer. "What is it?" He prompted.

"Did..you invite your sister to the party as well?" He asked.

America smiled, though it was filled with sadness. "No, not this year," He replied, putting his coke and burger down, "I don't think she's ready yet."

"But it's been over a century! Don't you think it's time to-" Texas stopped when he saw America's expression darken even more, "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

America grinned. "It's fine!" He shouted as he hit Vermont on the back, "We're all going to have a grand old time!"

* * *

A caribbean man and a white woman were lounging in the back of the living room, reclining in the comfortable chairs.

"It's time you all accept me as the 51st state!" Puerto Rico exclaimed, rocking back and forth, "I'm an equal to all of you!"

"Nooo, I don't want that! I want you to be our cute little territory!" Florida squealed, squeezing Puerto Rico's cheeks. She wore her usual camouflage and combat boots. "I don't want you to be grown up!"

She made a strange noise when her long, black wavy hair was pulled back. Her head was thrown back, and her gaze was met by a caribbean woman looking down at her.

"Hey, I feel him. We should be treated like adults by now," She said. Florida gave a quizzical look. "Who are you?" She asked. The woman glared at her. "I'm the Virgin Islands." She stated as a matter-of-factly.

Florida waved her hands. "Sorry, sorry. But things are complicated. You can't just snap your fingers and voila! Become a state or anything. It takes time." She explained. She had to stifle a laugh at the sight of Puerto Rico and Virgin Islands' pouting expressions.

* * *

There was a rapid knock at the door, and the one to open it was Oregon. "Hey, look who it is!" He exclaimed as Colorado stumbled in, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Colorado answered, "Could you hold this for a minute?" He shoved several boxes into Oregon's hands.

"What is this?" Oregon asked. Colorado grinned. "Brownies," He answered. Oregon's eyes narrowed. "Brownies? Did you lace these with anything?" He questioned.

Colorado's grin widened. "And why would you ask that?" He countered. Oregon smirked. "You sly bastard, always up to no good."

* * *

"So," Hawaii looked at Alaska, who was wearing a tshirt and shorts, "Why are you wearing such miniscule amount of clothing?

"Um, for me this is really warm," Alaska responded, "You on the other hand, seem to be really uncomfortable in this weather too."

Hawaii grunted as she curled up into a ball, wearing several layers of jackets. "None of your business…" She grumbled.

"Hey, no problem. We come from two different climates," Alaska laughed, "There's nothing wrong with it." Hawaii grunted as she turned away from him.

* * *

Everybody froze when they heard the chorus of gunshots and the honking of horns from outside. Everybody began to panic, running and jumping around the house.

"Gyaa! It's the mafia!" Illinois screamed as he ducked under the dining room table.

"Aren't you part of the mafia?" New York asked. Illinois poked his head out. "Oh, yeah," He said, "Gyah! It's the cops!"

"I'm a cop, remember?" New York said again, flashing his badge. Illinois laughed. "Oh, right!" The two stared at each other, wide eyed.

"Everybody hide! D.C. and I will get the guns!" America shouted as he grabbed a pistol. D.C. followed suit, and they both aimed at the door while everybody else ran for cover.

After what seemed an hour there was a knock at the door.

"Do ya think they're here?" A gruff voice asked.

"Who knows. Let's give'em a surprise then!" Another voice exclaimed. Both America and D.C. gripped their pistols in anticipation.

The door burst open, and several figures charged in.

"We've got the beer!" Texas roared, holding a several cartons of alcohol.

"I got us some fine deer tonight!" Missouri grinned wildly, waving the carcass of a deer around.

"In the name of the Lord, let us have the finest elk of the land!" Tennessee reloaded his still smoking shotgun.

"There's nothing better than a stuffed boar!" Florida proudly presented her boarhead.

"Oh, it's just the Southerners," America wiped his forehead, "You guys scared us."

"Heheh, my bad!" Texas stumbled to him, his arms full with alcohol, "I brought the stuff."

"Alright, put'em over there!" America pointed to the kitchen table. Texas gave a little salute as he led the other newcomers to the kitchen.

* * *

"Whew, that scared me," New Jersey sighed with relief.

"Heh, I was completely fine!" Maryland declared. New Jersey looked down. "Is that why your legs are shaking?" She murmured. Maryland turned red. "Shut up!" She shouted.

Suddenly California barged into the room."Don't worry babes, if anything happened, I'll protect you!" He said.

"Oh dear me," Maryland smirked, "I don't need any saving, but," She nudged New Jersey with her hip, "She needs all the protection she can get." She winked at the blushing New Jersey.

"Hey, I don't-" New Jersey grumbled but was swept off her feet by California. He flashed a smile. "No need to be shy, Jersey." He said, and New Jersey blushed even more furiously.

* * *

D.C. stood over the Southern states, who were kneeling in front of them. "What the hell do you idiots think you are?" He screamed, "You scared us!"

"It ain't our fault," Texas retorted, "Ya'll overreacted."

'Yeah," Mississippi added, "We ain't done nothing wrong!"

"Yes, it is!" D.C. growled, and a shiver went down their backs. "You lot always seem to act up. You all need to calm down!"

"Hey, it's our lifestyle!" Missouri complained.

"You can't tell us how to live our lives!" Tennessee added.

D.C. slapped his forehead. "Damn it you guys," He muttered. "Why don't you guys get it?"

* * *

 _Ding dong!_ This time, the person at the front pressed the doorbell, and America ran to the door to open it.

In front of him were around a dozen or so men, all dressed up as ghosts. "Trick or Treat!" They shouted. America laughed nervously. "Uh huh, Halloween was last month," He said, "No candy for you."

The men looked at each other. "We're not looking for candy," They murmured in unison, before turning back to America, "We want our land back!" They howled, and America shrieked. He stumbled back into the house, nearly crying.

Then the men burst out laughing. They took off their masks and hoods, revealing light brown faces filled overflowing with glee.

"See that? I told you he would fall for it!" The oldest one wheezed.

"Good job chief, I bet that'll appease the spirits for a few decades!" Another one cried out.

America got back on his feet. "Oh, it's the Native Tribes," He mumbled, "Why do you guys always do this?"

"I apologize, but antagonizing you is always too fun," Pueblo, the oldest of the group, answered.

"Damn it, it's not funny!" America shouted. Cherokee scoffed. "Still childish as always," He muttered. America stomped towards them. "If you think you can harass me today, you're wrong!" He exclaimed.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, you have it all wrong," Nez Perce put his hands up, "We're here to join in on the celebrations too. Because you know, Thanksgiving!" He pulled out a tray filled with a variety of fish.

"What? Why would you want to celebrate with us?" America asked, "It's not like it has any significance to you."

The Tribes looked at each other again. "Do you...not know the story of Thanksgiving?" Cherokee questioned, "It's a day of thanks-"

"Yeah, but what does if have to do with you?" America asked again. Pueblo sighed. "You know what, does it really matter? We want to join in on the fun too, you know. We get bored," He said, "We got nothing to do but gamble away our money, and that's not exactly the best past time…"

"And speaking of that, I've been hearing some construction behind you guys. Are you guys building a casino in front of my house?" America demanded, looking behind the group.

"No no, not at all!" Cherokee answered quickly, blocking his view. America eyed him. "If you say so…"

"We also came for a different purpose." Pueblo explained. He pointed to the house. "We would like that house back."

"What? No way this is my house!" America shouted. Pueblo scoffed. "Yeah, just like all of this land and resources am I right?" He and the other Tribes started to laugh out loud again.

"No, he's right," One of the Tribes stated, and the others stared at him. Out from the crowd came Apache. He looked up and down the house. "I built this house, and I sold it to him. Probably the only fair deal I made with him, " He looked at America. "I mean, if you want to give it back that's fine with me."

"No no I like this house!" America said frantically, "Guys, why don't you join us for some Thanksgiving fun?" He quickly ushered in the Tribes into his house.

* * *

America stood at the head of the table, which was filled with every Thanksgiving food ever conceived. The 50 states, the several territories and the dozen Indian Tribes sat on either side.

"Everybody, the time has finally come!" He shouted, "The moment we've all been waiting for! The feast!"

"But first," He said, "A little something from Tennessee." He gestured across the table, and Tennessee stood up. "I want to say a little prayer before we start," He stated, putting his hands together, "Dear Lord, we thank you for watching over us throughout this turbulent year, for protecting us against dangers and calamity that have threatened us. We are all here thanks to you, and we enjoy this hearty meal in your name-"

"I can't take this religious stuff anymore, I'm eating!" Massachusetts interrupted before grabbing a plateful of mashed potatoes.

"I second this!" New Hampshire exclaimed, taking a large chunk of a turkey leg. The other states also began to dig in, filling their plates with food.

"Hey, stop this!" Tennessee shouted, "Do not interrupt the Lord's prayer!"

"Yeah! This is not acceptable!" Alabama hollered, raising her fork in the air. The Southern states increased their complaining, before the entire table was a loud mess.

"Hey you guys," America said, "Can we just calm down a little?"

"No!" Puerto Rico shouted, and America leaned back in his chair. "Oh, okay…" He muttered.

"We must have a Thanksgiving commemoration Powwow!" Pueblo declared, getting out of his seat. The other Tribes got up as well, following Pueblo. They donned paint and got out drums and flutes. They began banging on the drums, and they started dancing around the table, singing and chanting.

"For the Great Spirit Mother!" Pueblo shouted.

"For the Great Spirit Mother!" The other tribes echoed.

"Oh man," America put his head in his hands, unable to take all of this in.

* * *

"Mmm, this stuff is always so good!" Mississippi swallowed the green bean casserole. She took another spoonful and delicately placed it in her mouth, moaning as she chewed.

"Stop it. It sounds like you're having sex with it," Missouri snapped. Mississippi looked at him. "And? What if I want to have a sexual relationship with the casserole?" She winked, before closing her eyes and groaning as she licked the gravy. Missouri watched her with disgust. "Jesus, you're ruining my appetite," He grumbled.

Mississippi touched his thigh, and he jumped a little. "You need to enjoy life more," She whispered.

"No, you have to control your hormones!" Missouri responded.

* * *

"So, Kentucky," North Dakota pointed at Kentucky's lap, which was occupied by a large bucket of fried chicken, "What is that?"

Kentucky froze. "Fried Chicken," He replied. North Dakota rolled his eyes. "I know, but why? We already have food on the table."

"'Cause it's good," Kentucky said before putting a large piece of chicken in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed.

"Um," North Dakota said, "Could I have some?" He asked. Kentucky's eyes widened and he hugged the bucket of fried chicken. He shook his head before going back to his chicken.

"Oh, sorry," North Dakota apologized, before going back to his stuffing. He felt tapping on his shoulder, and turned to see Kentucky holding a piece of fried chicken. He put it on North Dakota's plate, and went back to his bucket of fried chicken.

* * *

"So this is a turkey," Hawaii said, poking the turkey on her plate, "It's so big."

"Then you've never had a turducken, I presume?" New York asked. Hawaii looked at him with a confused look. New York gave a little scoff. "It's a chicken inside of a duck, inside of a turkey," He explained, "Thanks, Paula Deen!"

Hawaii's eyes bulged out. "What? That is unbelievable!" She went to her bag and pulled out an entire pizza, filled with different sorts of fruits. "I'd rather have pizza instead…"

"Is that pineapple on your pizza?" New York screamed, and other states turned their heads in shock, "Heresy!" He exclaimed.

* * *

There was a sudden knock at the door. A heavy fist pounded, resonating the entire house. The feast stopped, as all the states froze as whoever outside tried their best to bust their way through.

"Um, should we be worried?" Michigan asked.

"I think I'll go get the gun," D.C. suggested.

"This is a message from the Great Mother!" Pueblo proclaimed.

The pounding resumed, making everybody jump.

"Hey~It's me~" A female voice rang out, and America turned white. There was more banging. "Why didn't you invite me as well~?" There was a slur to her voice, as if she had been drinking beforehand. "Isn't Thanksgiving all about family? Aren't I family?"

There was a loud crash, and everybody saw the glass fly across the living room. America and several other states quickly rushed over to see what was going on.

In the middle of the living room they saw a red-faced woman, swaying and holding a bottle of whiskey. "You!" She drunkenly shouted.

America walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders to stabilize her. "You're really drunk. Go home," He said in a stern tone.

The woman immediately broke down, collapsing on to her knees. "Why didn't you invite me?" She wailed, "I want to spend time with everybody too!" She hiccuped, both from all the crying and alcohol in her system, "I'm lonely!"

She grabbed America's waist, and put her face against his stomach. "I spend every year drinking alone!" She sobbed, "I want to be a part of the family too!"

America looked down at her, before turning to the states staring at him. "Is this...is this my fault?" He asked, and everybody nodded at once.

"Should've invited her," Texas noted, and the Southern states nodded in agreement.

"Let's bring out the drinks!" New Jersey took out the beers and started chugging them. Colorado began distributing his special brownies. The Tribes hotboxed the entire kitchen with their pipes. And so America had to stand in the entire mess while the woman rolled around on the floor, crying and screaming while the surrounding states laughed at the situation.

* * *

 **Happy thanksgiving everybody! I hope you all enjoy your turkey and mashed potatoes. And if you're not from the US, I hope you have a nice day anyways!**


	4. It's Lost in the Everglades!

**It's Lost in the Everglades!**

Alabama was reading a book in her house when Florida burst in through the front door, leaving muddy footprints on the floor she had just cleaned.

"Hey, Allie! Do ya want to go to the Everglades? It's got all kinds of wildlife and it's really beautiful! I could be yer personal tour guide!" She screamed as she ran up to Alabama.

"No," Alabama quickly replied, "I'm fine."

"What? Why not?" Florida demanded, jumping on Alabama.

"Ow! Get off me!" Alabama exclaimed as she tried to swat Florida off of her.

"No! Why won't ya go to the Everglades with me? It's fun!" Florida cried, latching onto Alabama, "Why not? Why not?"

"Yer acting like a child!" Alabama shouted, "Why should I go to the stupid Everglades? It's boring, and it's going to be a waste of time!"

Florida began to tear up, and Alabama realized she had gone too far.

"It's-it's not-a was-ste o-of time-" Florida stuttered, "It's fun, I promise-"

"I'm sorry, Flo. I didn't mean it-" Alabama tried to apologize but Florida interrupted her. "I understand, I'm being annoying," She sniffled. Alabama shook her head. "That wasn't what I was trying to say," She said.

"I feel like everybody's been avoiding me lately," Florida said, "They say I'm too energetic and wild. I thought, maybe spending a day with you would be nice." She wiped her tears and stood up, "But I guess being alone is fine too." She turned to leave the house. Alabama watched her walk with a slumped back, and felt a twinge of guilt. "I'll go," She said, and Florida stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned her head around. "Really?" She asked. Alabama nodded.

Florida's face lit up. "Okay! We have to make sure ya have everything ready! Get some comfortable clothes, and put on some bugspray and sunscreen!" She screamed as she ran out of the house, "Be ready in 15 minutes!"

"Ugh, what did I just get myself into?" Alabama muttered.

* * *

Alabama and Florida sat in the canoe, idling in the river.

"Yippee. So fun," Alabama said in a bored tone. She had her arms crossed, and she was on the verge of dozing off.

"Yeah, I know right!" Florida was snapping pictures of every little critter that showed its head from the trees or from the water, "This is so cool!"

Alabama rummaged through the knapsack Florida had brought. "Hey," She looked up at Florida, eyes twitching, "Why are there only oranges in here?"

"Oh, because they're good for yer body!" Florida replied. Alabama groaned. "Ugh, whatever, things can't get worse…"

The canoe rocked up as a shadow appeared under the water. It emerged, revealing a large alligator.

"Oh my god! That's a rare alligator! I have to see it up close!" Florida exclaimed. She began paddling at an inhuman speed, throwing the canoe forward. The rear of the boat was floating in the air, and Alabama had to hold for dear life. "Slow down!" She screamed, her lower body flying in the air, "For the love of God, slow down!"

* * *

The canoe once again sat idly in the river, surrounded by thick vegetation. Both girls were panting hard, Florida from all the paddling, and Alabama from trying not to get thrown out of the canoe.

"Damn, I lost that crocodile," Florida mumbled.

"I thought it was an alligator," Alabama muttered.

"Where are we?" She asked. Florida looked at her map. "Um," She said, turning the map to its side, "I dunno."

She looked over her shoulder at the wide-eyed Alabama. "We're not on the map."

"Wha-what?" Alabama grabbed Florida by the shoulders, "Ya-ya gotta be kidding, right? We can't get lost in here!" She shouted, shaking Florida's head.

"Yer makin' my head hurt!" Florida shouted, and Alabama let go. "Damn it Florida!" She shouted, "Ya had to chase some damn crocodile!"

"It was a alligator.." Florida mumbled.

"Whatever, because of you we're lost in the wild," Alabama chastised her, putting her hand into the bag, "And we're all out of oranges!" She threw her hands into the air, rolling her eyes.

"Oooh, I can use the gps on my phone!" Florida exclaimed as she pulled out her phone. However, the phone slipped out of her hand and sailed into the green water.

Florida and Alabama stared at each other. Alabama checked her phone; it was dead.

"It's all my fault!" Florida wailed.

"No...no it's not," Alabama tried to console her, but to no avail.

"I should've never dragged ya here!" Florida cried, "I'm the worst tour guide ever. No wonder everybody else doesn't want to be around me." She put her head in between her arms and started whimpering.

"Come on, we gotta do somethin'," Alabama tugged at Florida, who swatted her hand away.

 _Damn it, Florida's sulking. She's not going to move fer a while,_ Alabama thought worriedly. She picked up her oar. _I gotta do something._ The idea of hitting Florida in the back of the head nagged at the back of her head, and she had to resist that temptation.

* * *

Then the water around them began to ripple, and both of them heard the loud whirring of a helicopter.

They looked up to see a large green helicopter hovering above them, with a male figure leaning out of the open doorway.

"Hey girls, need some help?" America waved down at the two.

"America!" Florida cried, "You came to rescue us!"

"Yup, because the hero always saves the day!" America gave off a toothy grin.

Alabama smiled. She loved his goofy expressions. "How did you find us?" She asked. America laughed. "I placed gps chips into you so I can track wherever you go! I did it to all of the states!" He explained. A small shiver went down Alabama's back. "Oh, alright," She muttered. "That's all, right?"

"Oh, I may have also placed cameras…" America trailed off as he threw down a rope.

Alabama flushed red with embarrassment and anger. "Wha-are you peepin' on us when we don't know it?" She shouted as she climbed up. America laughed. "It's a joke!" He yelled down. Alabama grumbled as she reached the helicopter. America leaned over to haul her up. When Florida's head popped into view America picked her up and plopped her down onto the seat next to him.

"Thanks…" She mumbled. She notices something behind America. "What is that?" She asked. America glanced backwards. "Oh, I came down here for another reason; to hunt a crocodile!" He leaned back, revealing a huge alligator tied down to the floor.

"Aaah! That's the super rare alligator I was looking for!" Florida shrieked, putting her hands up to her face, "You're not supposed to hunt it! That's against the law!" She began pounding America's chest, letting out loud sobs while America laughed, and Alabama rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Hey, it's ya boi once again. It's nearly December, holy shit. I am not ready for the end of the year. I haven't even done any college stuff yet, I'm so screwed. Anyways, until next time!**


	5. It's the Day of Infamy

**It's the Day of Infamy**

 _Warning: this chapter contains blood and violence. If this isn't for you I suggest you not read it._

The lightly brown-skinned girl walked across the silent town, her usual outfit of a grass skirt and coconut bra was replaced by an old navy uniform. Her hair was tied with a hairpin on each side, splitting her long black hair into two different ponytails.

She walked to the harbor, where a small boat was waiting for her. She smiled when she saw the old captain, who was a good friend of hers. He waved, and she picked up her pace. She reached the boat, where the captain pulled her up.

"Hey, lookin' good as always!" The captain exclaimed. Hawaii grinned as she twirled around, showing off her sailor uniform, her handkerchief fluttering in the air. "Are you sure you're not just reminded of your wife?" She teased. The captain howled with laughter. "Sure got that right! My Betty was the best WAVE in the entire country!"

Hawaii stepped onto the boat, and the boat began to chug forwards, with the captain at the helm. Hawaii watched him, and realized he was wearing his uniform as well, his medals glinting in the harsh sunlight. He was whistling as he turned the steering wheel. _To be in such high spirits, he sure is a strong man..._ Hawaii thought to herself, _He lost his best friend back then. Then again, we all have…_

"We're almost there, missy!" The captain yelled out. Hawaii, deep in her own thoughts, continued to stare out into the sea.

"Missy!" The captain shouted, and Hawaii jumped up. "Huh? Yes?" She asked, her eyes wide. The captain chuckled. "You jumped up like a cat," He teased, and Hawaii turned red. "Stop, stop it," She mumbled, turning away from him.

"We're almost at the memorial, missy. All the boys are waiting for you, so get yourself ready," The captain said.

* * *

Hawaii gripped her sailor's hat as the boat shuddered to a halt, reaching the USS Arizona Memorial. Hawaii smiled faintly as she remembered her friend Arizona's elation at the Commision of the battleship, her birthday present for her admittance into the Union. But likewise, she was also the most devastated by its sinking.

Hawaii became overwhelmed by memories as she stepped onto the memorial. The reverberating sounds of her feet walking against the white marble took her back seventy years in the past.

* * *

 _It was just like any other day- the palm trees were swaying in the wind as the sun slowly crept up the sky. It was a sunday, a day of rest and ease. The streets were empty as people were sleeping in._

 _Except for Hawaii. She always woke up early, no matter what day it was. She wore a simple white dress and a straw hat. She skipped through the town, breathing in the air she knew and loved._

 _A sudden gust of wind blasted the hat off of Hawaii, and she watched with panic as it sailed away. She started chasing it, trying to catch up. But it was too fast, quickly drifting towards to sea._

 _Then a man in a navy uniform jumped up and caught it before it hit the water. He walked over to Hawaii and put it back on her head. "Here you go," He said. Hawaii smiled. "Jack!" She exclaimed with a squeal. "What are you doing here? Aren't you on duty?"_

" _Hey, It's a sunday morning. The Sarge won't notice my leave until at least noon," Jack bent down and kissed Hawaii's hand, who blushed and pulled away._

" _Anyways, you seem to be in a happier mood than usual," She noted Jack's wide grin. He nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. I finally met the girl of my dreams," He declared, "Her name's Nancy, she's the sweetest girl on the entire island," A look of joy radiated from his face. "We're engaged, and well, she's pregnant."_

" _Wow, congratulations!" Hawaii hugged Jack tightly. "What's the baby's name?"_

" _If it's a boy, we'll name him Daniel," Jack said, "And if it's a girl, She'll be Samantha."_

" _Congratulations again, Jack." Hawaii repeated. Jack hugged Hawaii tighter. "Thank you," He whispered, "It means a lot to me."_

 _Then there was a loud roar above them, and a large shadow flew above them. Hawaii looked up to see a large formation of planes flying all across the sky._

" _What the-" Hawaii muttered. As the lead plane flew in front of them, the pilot made eye contact with her, and waved. Instinctively Hawaii waved back._

" _I didn't know they were going on exercises this early in the morning…" Jack muttered in amazement. "They look odd."_

" _They look familiar," Hawaii said, looking at the insignia on the white planes-a large red circle on the fuselage. They continued watching the formation of planes buzz past them._

 _Red circle….Hawaii thought to herself. She had seen it before, but just couldn't place it. She remembered all the different countries that visited her after she became a territory of America: France, England, Spain, Germany...then her eyes widened as the gears in her head clicked together._

 _The peace was broken when a series of explosions rippled through the morning air. The ground below the two trembled, and they nearly lost their balance._

" _What the hell?" Jack cried out. "That came from Battleship Row!" Jack turned around and began to run._

" _Hey, wait up!" Hawaii called as she followed him._

* * *

 _They reached Battleship Row, and what they saw horrified them. The entire harbor was in flames; the sky was buzzing with planes as they strafed and dive-bombed the line of defenseless ships. There were dozens of plumes of black smoke pouring out from the holes torn through the hulls and decks. Sailors screamed as they were cut down, bewildered and unorganized. The sea was filled with oil, debris and bodies. More bombs and torpedoes smashed into the ships, filling the entire harbor with a loud boom._

" _Holy shit…" Jack muttered, "What the hell is going on?" He looked on with shock as a plane dipped towards him, and was frozen with fear when it began firing its machine guns._

" _Get out of the way!" A man slammed into Jack, and they both fell over as the bullets hit the ground where Jack stood seconds before. The plane soared away, finding new targets at the airfield beyond them._

" _Are you okay, soldier?" The second man stood up, and pulled Jack back up to his feet._

" _Yeah. Thanks. What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded. The man wiped his brow. "What do you think? We're being attacked! On a sunday no less!" He hissed, "We were completely unprepared. All of our planes are lined up on the runways, and the AA guns don't have their ammo. God damnit, who could have done this?" He noticed Hawaii for the first time. "Little girl, you shouldn't be here. You must evacuate!" Hawaii ignored his order, keeping her terrified gaze on the slaughter before her. The man stomped towards her. "Girl, this is no place for a civilian!"_

" _Japan," She whispered, and the man stopped. "What?" He inquired. Slowly, Hawaii turned to face him. The man could clearly see the distraught on her face._

" _Japan," Hawaii choked out, "Japan is doing this."_

" _Of course, those sneaky devils," The man growled. Hawaii looked down at the ground. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, to the surprise of the man and Jack. "Why are you doing this! Stop it!" She screamed at the planes, who continued to bombard the ships, who were now finally starting to return fire, spitting out AA shells into the swarm of Japanese Zeros, Kate bombers and Val dive-bombers. "Please…" She crumpled to the ground, hands over her face. She was now sobbing. "Please stop."_

" _Sailor, get the girl out of here," The man ordered, and Jack put his arm around her; she let herself be picked up._

 _There was a loud enormous boom, and all three looked up to see a red, orange and grey mushroom cloud sprouting out from the magazine of the battleship Arizona. The explosion rocked the ship, sending dozens of sailors into the sea. The funnel and foremast groaned and creaked as it toppled over. Fires began to spread rapidly throughout the entire ship, rapidly engulfing it in a huge inferno. Sailors screamed as they burned, throwing themselves into the water to put themselves out, but the oil in the water only spread the flames even further. Within minutes the Arizona was covered with black smoke._

" _My God…" The man whispered, taking a step back. Hawaii began to scream uncontrollably, and Jack had to hold her back as she tried to run towards the harbor._

" _Sailor!" The man shouted, and Jack whipped his left hand into a salute, "Yes, Lieutenant…"_

" _Lieutenant Marlin," The man introduced himself, "I'm going to go down to the harbor. You take that girl to somewhere safe." He ordered._

" _But…" Jack started, but Marlin stopped him. "We both have our duties to fulfill, son. It seems you two have a close relationship, so I'm leaving her to you."_

" _We don't have that kind of-" Jack sputtered, and Hawaii turned red. Marlin laughed. "Heheh, don't worry son. I can't let the young ones get hurt. And I have some buddies to save," With that he ran off, leaving Jack and Hawaii alone, their shadows mixing as they were illuminated by the explosions._

* * *

"Hey, lil' Missy!" Hawaii snapped back to reality, and she realized the crowd of old men around her.

"Oh, sorry!" She laughed, and the old men laughed with her.

"Blank-minded as always, eh?" One bald man shouted.

"No wonder we were always so successful with our pranks in our younger days!" A man with an eyepatch exclaimed.

"Aw, don't say that!" Hawaii laughed.

"Hey now, don't bully her. She's the sweetest girl on the entire island," The captain put his hand on Hawaii's shoulder.

"What about your wife?" Hawaii asked mischievously. The captain's eye twinkled as he let out a chuckle. "Except her, of course."

"Hey, Jack, long time no see!" One of the men shouted. "Out of your little hidey-hole now are you?"

"You bet!" Jack hollered, pumping his arm into the air. "I want to have a cold one with the boys."

"How's Jamie?" The eye-patched man asked.

"She died a few weeks ago," Jack explained, "Died in her sleep. Died the best way one could possibly be." He stopped, before looking up at the group. "I was thinking, I want her to be interred in the _Arizona._ "

The group looked amongst themselves. A man with a toupee stepped forward. "Sure, why not? Jamie was always a part of our group. She joined us in our shenanigans on base. She's a part of your, and our family."

"Thank you," Jack said, tears in his eyes. Hawaii watched them with nostalgia. "You guys have been friends for so long."

"Well, we're brothers-in-arms after all." The toupeed man said. "And while we've been withering away, you stayed young and pretty."

"Or is there something else going on behind that face?" The man with the eyepatch smirked.

"Hey, you do not question a woman's age!" Hawaii pouted, and the men all laughed.

* * *

The group chatted in the memorial, catching up and reminiscing old memories.

"Hey, why don't we hit up the bar?" The bald man exclaimed. The other men hooted and hollered at that suggestion.

"How about you join us?" Jack asked. Hawaii shook her head. "No thanks. I want to stay here a little bit more." She replied.

"Oh, we understand. You have things to sort out." The toupeed man said. "But why don't you escort us out to the boat?" Hawaii nodded, and proceeded to lead the group of veterans out of the memorial.

As they went outside Hawaii noticed the little bits of oil shimmering in the water.

"Even the _Arizona_ is crying," Jack said, and the group stopped to look at the oil. "Our boys down there are watching over us."

"Men!" Hawaii shouted, and the men snapped to attention. "We have gathered here to commemorate this solemn occasion. Let us have a moment of silence to honor their sacrifice!" Hawaii saluted, the old men following suit. They stood for a minute, standing like statues.

"God bless their souls," The bald man muttered.

"Let us go drink in their memory!" The toupeed man exclaimed. The other men nodded in agreement.

As the old men began to board the boat, Jack looked back at Hawaii. "Take care, Little Missy. I hope to see you again," He said. Hawaii leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course we will, Jack." She replied. Jack smiled as he stepped on the boat. The engine sputtered, and it sailed away. The old men waved at Hawaii, who watched them disappear.

* * *

Hawaii walked back into the memorial to find a lone man standing in the shrine, looking at the plaque of the dead. He wore a business suit and a wide-brimmed hat. His short black hair covered his face. Hawaii froze. "Ja-Japan?" She stammered.

Japan slowly turned to face her. "I thought I could sneak in here, but I guess not," He let out a faint chuckle, but it was replaced by a sad look. "I shouldn't even be in here." He stepped away from the plaque. "I-I'm sorry. I'll go."

Hawaii marched up to him, and put her finger on his chest. "No, stay for a bit longer," She said. "The fact that you came means so much."

Japan looked surprised. "Are you sure about that?" He asked. "Doesn't this make you feel, angry?"

Hawaii shook her head. "I always feel a bit emotional at this time of year. So you being here doesn't really affect me much," She wrapped her arm around Japan. "Come on, finish what you came here for."

* * *

The pair stood together in front of the plaque.

"This might seem inappropriate, but I only regret one thing in my life…" Japan whispered.

"I believe you, I know you're an honest person," Hawaii said, "We all do something we want to take back later."

"I thought you would hate me after that," Japan added, "I betrayed our relationship." A look of guilt came over him. "I only learned this after the war, but when I found that when America put all the Nisei in internment camps, you refused to round up your Japanese population." He covered his face with his hand, his voice cracking. "I never felt more ashamed of myself."

"We all suffered back then," Hawaii responded, "But it's all in the past now."

Japan smiled. "If only I could be as forgiving," He said. Hawaii flicked his forehead. "You're the most forgiving country in the world," She said. Japan bowed and turned around to leave. He took a few steps before stopping. "Thank you, I feel a weight lifting from my heart." He added, before walking out of the memorial.

As he walked to the waiting boat his face darkened. "Of course, if I hadn't attacked you I would still have my empire," He mumbled, leaving Hawaii alone once again.

* * *

Hawaii stood by the plaque for what seemed like hours, placing a finger on each of the inscripted names. She knew each and every one of them, recalling memories she had with them. Her heart grew heavy as she went down the list, and her eyes began to mist. Tears trickled down her cheek, but she remained silent. She leaned her head against the plaque and let the tears drop to the floor.

"You kept up such a facade until now, I see," Hawaii turned around to see America, or what looked like America walk towards her. "New York," She muttered, "How did you-"

New York, who was a carbon-copy of America save for the brown hair and lack of the "Nantucket" hair put his hand on her shoulder. "I used to be a detective, so I'm good at concealing myself," He said. "You did a good job in front of Japan and the veterans, you kept your cool."

"I'm not trying to act cool though-" Hawaii protested but New York shushed her. "It's alright. You can let out your emotions now." He told her.

Hawaii stared up at him with wide eyes. Then she burst into tears, latching onto New York. "The memories keep coming back!" She cried, "I always remember everything!" She dug her head into New York's chest. "Nobody else understands how I feel! They don't feel the pain! They didn't see their friends, they didn't see them die!" She wailed.

New York stroked her hair. "I do," He whispered, "I suffered the same thing." Hawaii looked up at him. "Oh god," She sniffled, "I'm so sorry! I forgot that you too-"

New York pulled her in tighter. "I had to go to therapy for almost a decade, and I still have nightmares. But it must be nothing compared to you." He murmured.

"Don't say that!" Hawaii cried, "Please don't say that. You make me feel worse…"

"It's alright," New York caressed her cheek.

"No, it's not!" Hawaii shouted, "What happened to you was much more recent. I had time to accept things. Not you."

New York let out a laugh. "You underestimate me, Hawaii," He smirked, "I've been here a lot longer than you have, and I've seen many things."

"Then why are you crying?" Hawaii demanded. New York touched his face; there was a stream of tears going down his face. "Oh," He snorted, "I guess you were right after all." His voice cracked as he began crying. He crumpled down on the ground, and it was Hawaii's turn to cradle him.

There they sat, crying together on the floor for hours.

* * *

The sun was setting when they both wiped their tears away. "Oh man, it's this late already? I didn't mean to stay this long," New York exclaimed, starting to walk away. "I need to get on my plane."

"Wait!" Hawaii called, and New York wheeled around. "Why don't you...stay at my place for the night?" She asked, face blushing.

"Oh, alright. Sounds good to me," New York said, and Hawaii ran over to him. They got on the boat, and their hands locked together as they rode out into the sunset.

* * *

 **Well, this is a solemn occasion, the anniversary of Pearl Harbor. This has some significance to me not because I live in the US(and a history buff), but I'm also part Japanese. I know very little about my Japanese part of the family, so for all I know a relative might have been a part of the force attacking Pearl Harbor. I hope this doesn't come off as insensitive, that sure isn't the intention. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this more serious chapter. Spoiler Alert, there's going to be more chapters like this.**

* * *

 **Hawaii had a substantial Japanese population, and when Executive Order 9066(the internment of Japanese Americans) was issued, Hawaii was exempt from it because of how many Japanese people lived there.**

* * *

 **New YorkxHawaii, the first ship of this story. I call them the "Tragedy Pair" because both of the states suffered the worst terrorist attack on US soil and Foreign attack on US soil respectively. I know, morbid, but I like it. They understand each other's pain, you know? Anyways, once again I hope you like this chapter, and until next time, Adios!**


	6. It's Father and Daughter!

**It's Father and Daughter!**

In the blistering heat of the SouthWestern United States, a lone man was stumbling across the arid desert. His glasses were wet as sweat poured down his forehead. His short, scraggly brown hair was shaded by his cowboy hat, but that didn't do much to help his situation.

"How...did...I...even get here…" He croaked, his throat cracking. "Why...does...this...happen to me?"

The man reached for his canteen; it was empty. He cursed. So this is how the great Texas goes, alone in the middle of nowhere, dying in the heat of the desert. He didn't want to die yet; so many rodeo shows to attend…..

His eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness, darkness enveloping his entire vision….

* * *

His eyes snapped open to see the bright blue sky. He felt his forehead; there was a bag filled with ice on him. He slowly rose from his seat, and found himself in the back of an open jeep. _Where am I..._ he thought.

"Oh, you're awake," Texas turned his head to the driver's seat, where a woman was currently occupying. She had long black hair that was twisted into a ponytail. She also wore a black cowboy hat, with a bandana covering her nose and mouth. She wore a brown leather jacket, and blue jeans and boots with spurs. Texas noted the whip and pistol tied to her hip.

"Arizona?" Texas exclaimed. "What are ya doing here?"

She said. Arizona turned her body to face Texas. "Hey dad," She said, "Saw you on the road a few miles back. I patrol the area to pick up idiots like you that decide to go camping out in the desert."

Texas looked down Arizona's body. Underneath the leather was nothing-he could clearly see her cleavage and stomach, where a large belt wrapped around her waist.

"Are ya not wearing anything?" Texas's eyes bulged. Arizona looked down at her own exposed chest, and shrugged. "Not like anybody's here to see them," She replied nonchalantly.

"As a woman ya should be more modest!" Texas shouted. Arizona rolled her eyes. "I don't care," She mumbled.

Texas put his fingers against his forehead. "Don't tell me ya dressed like this when ya lived with yer brother…" He groaned. Arizona shrugged again. "He didn't seem to mind,"

"That doesn't matter. Ya should always cover yourself-" Texas stopped when Arizona drew out her pistol. "You can walk if you want," She said in a bored tone. Texas shook his head. Arizona turned back and resumed driving.

"Ya know, ya remind me of yer mother sometimes. That hotheadedness of yers…" Texas let out a chuckle. Arizona rolled her eyes again. "I got that from you, dad. You're the hotheaded one of the family."

"That reminds me, how long has it been since you talked to mom?" Arizona inquired. Texas sighed. "I really don't have the right, you know? She has her job, I have mine. It's not like she has time for me. She has to deal with the drug cartels and such…"

"I talked to her on the phone the other day, she says she misses you," Arizona said. The ride turned bumpy as the jeep began to drive over a particularly rocky path. Arizona pulled out a water bottle and tossed it to Texas, who caught it with his palm. "Thanks," Texas took a swig out of the bottle, gulping down nearly half of it before putting the cap back on. "I see, she still…" A look of melancholy washed over him. "Sometimes I do regret leaving her, in such a…"

"A violent way?" Arizona suggested, and Texas nodded. "I wish I could go back, but I know that's impossible," He said.

"Why does the rest of the family always gets to meet mom, when I haven't seen her in decades," Arizona grumbled angrily, "That's not fair."

"I know, she's just more busy than all of us," Texas replied, "She loves you just as much."

He sighed. "So how are your brothers? Have you been with them recently?" He asked.

"New Mexico is probably torturing aliens in 51, and California is probably drowning in the middle of the Pacific." Arizona replied.

"That's some predicaments they're in," Texas replied with a grin. "Ah, where are we going?" He asked.

Arizona waved her hand. "My place. You can stay the night," She said.

"I don't think I've been at yer house for at least three decades…" Texas whistled.

"Well, don't be expecting anything big," Arizona muttered, "And I hope you like cacti."

* * *

Arizona pulled up to her house. It was quite small, two stories high and made out of hardened clay. There was an assortment of flowers and plants lining up the sidewalk to her door.

Arizona unlocked the door and went inside, Texas quickly following her.

The insides were beautiful: the floor was covered by intricate carpets, paintings adorned the clay walls, and there was a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Cacti pots were placed everywhere.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Arizona muttered, throwing off her jacket.

"Arizona!" Texas shouted, "Just because yer are in yer own home-"

"Ugh, I'm an independent woman, just leave me alone," Arizona grumbled as she took her hat and bandana off.

"I feel uncomfortable!" Texas exclaimed. Arizona rolled her eyes. "Fine," She ran up the stairs, and after some loud rustling, came back down wearing a bra.

"That's a bit better," Texas gritted his teeth.

He felt something slither around his leg, and looked down to see a snake around 20 inches wriggling up his body. His eyes widened as the snake slowly moved up. "Um, hey," He called out to Arizona. "There's a snake in here."

"Oh, Draco," Arizona scooped the snake up from Texas's leg. "That's my coral snake. I own a lot of pets." She draped the snake over her shoulder. "Don't worry. He doesn't bite." She reassured him.

"Okay…" Texas carefully extended his hand.

"Well, he does, but if he does bite you, I have some medical supplies, he's only a little bit poisonous," Arizona quickly added, and Texas swiftly retracted his hand as the snake lunged his head towards him. "Jesus Christ!" He shouted, "What kind of dangerous animals do ya keep? What are ya, the Florida of the Midwest?"

* * *

"Ugh, it's so hot…" Texas groaned as he fanned his face on the couch.

"That's not something that can be helped, dad," Arizona replied. Texas groaned again. "Come on, turn the ac on," He complained. Arizona looked at him. "We could, but I'd rather not pay high electricity bills," She said. "Why don't you drink some water instead?"

"And I will," Texas declared as he got up, leaving a trail of sweat behind him. He lumbered towards the kitchen when Arizona stopped him.

"Oh yeah, right now I'm kinda in the middle of the drought so please don't take that much water. I need it to survive," She said, and Texas gave her an incredulous look. "Are ya serious?" He asked. Arizona nodded. "Yup. My sources are going out."

"Oh my god," Texas muttered as he sat back down on the couch.

* * *

Texas looked out the window; it was dark and cloudless. "Man, its already this late…" He said. He yawned as he got up. "Hey Arizona," He called out, and Arizona peeked over from her book. "Can I take a shower?" Texas asked. Arizona nodded in approval.

Texas was about to go to the bathroom when Arizona stopped him. "How long are your showers?" She demanded. Texas thought for a minute. "Around fifteen-thirty minutes," He replied.

Arizona stood up and followed Texas into the bathroom.

"Um, what are ya doing?" Texas asked worriedly. Arizona looked straight into his eyes. "Water. Is. Scarce. I don't trust you," She replied as she began taking off her clothes. "We might as well take one together."

Texas felt his face go hot. "Wait...no! What are ya doing?" He exclaimed, "This isn't right!"

Arizona let out an audible sigh as she got in the shower. "Well, if you're not going to get in now, you're not going to take one for the rest of the night," She declared.

"Do ya not have any humility?" Texas grumbled, but as a man that needs a shower to be comfortable, he had to oblige by her request.

* * *

The two stood back-to-back in the shower, letting the water rain over them. Texas was burning with embarrassment at the situation he was in.

"Move forward a bit," Arizona commanded, "You're hogging most of the water." Texas shuffled forward, and he felt Arizona's hair across his back as she moved backward. "Um," He started, and Arizona turned her head. "What?" She asked. Texas gulped. Arizona smirked. "Making you uncomfortable?" She asked, and Texas nodded. "Hey, we used to do this as a family when we were little, remember?"

"That was when ya were all kids! This is different, yu're an adult," Texas replied.

"Then just think of me as mom. That might calm your nerves a little," Arizona suggested. Texas shuddered. "That'll make things even worse!"

"Well too bad for you, because If you get overwhelmed by arousion it'll be clear as day," Arizona teased. She had to stifle a laugh at Texas's expression. "Sorry sorry," She said. She then pointed to the shower valve. "Could you turn off the water? I don't have the water on while I soap up."

"Jesus, ya really are hardcore," Texas muttered as he turned it off. Arizona got herself a bar of soap, and handed Texas his own bar. "Not gonna share this one," She mumbled as she scrubbed herself.

"Why are ya so calm about this? Ain't this the least bit awkward for you?" Texas questioned. Arizona let out a little laugh. "Dad, it's not like I'm in some random motel room with some sweaty old geezer," She paused before adding, "I am in a shower with one though."

Texas put his hands over his head. "I don't know how ya grew up to be this way," He shouted.

"That's because I lived with you instead of mom," Arizona answered, "You were carefree and wild back in the day."

Texas sighed. "Yeah, I sure was," He said.

"You done with the soap?" Arizona asked. Texas nodded and turned the shower back on. Instantly the cold water enveloped both of them, the floor becoming bubbly as the soap was washed off their bodies.

After a few minutes Arizona leaned over Texas to turn off the shower, and Texas instinctively covered himself. Arizona stepped out of the shower. "I'll go get a towel for you, so wait a bit," She said, before disappearing into the hallway.

 _I hope she's not one of those people that sleep naked,_ Texas thought to himself, before he was hit in the face with a towel.

"Woman!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his face. When the towel came off his face he saw Arizona in a white bathrobe. "Finally, at last you have some decency." He said in exasperation.

Arizona blushed. "Well, I can't defend myself when I'm asleep," She whispered, but her eyes narrowed. "If you come into my room at night, Draco will puncture your throat." She warned.

"Ah…" Texas was not really surprised at that unveiled threat. Arizona tossed a bathrobe to Texas, who put it on.

* * *

Once out of the shower, Arizona pointed down the hall. "The guestroom is down there. You can use it if you like," She said, yawning. "I'm an early bird, so I'm going to bed."

Texas smiled. "Ya know, ya really did grow up to be a proper adult."

"What does that mean?" Arizona raised her eyebrow.

"Well it was only a little while ago when we left yer mom," Texas reminisced, "And ya were the only one to support me during the Civil War-I suppose New Mexico and California were still mad at me." He looked down at Arizona. "Ya were always by my side. I'm grateful for that."

Arizona trotted over to Texas and embraced him. "Dad," She whispered. Texas wrapped his arms around her. "I was thinking, we could get the entire family together," He said, "With ya mom of course."

Arizona looked up with wide eyes. "You'd do that for me?" She asked, tears welling up. Texas nodded. "We haven't been like a real family, and I've decided we should act like it, even if it's for a little bit."

Tears rolled down Arizona's face as she clung to Texas, who stroked her long hair.

"Dad..is mom…" Arizona choked out. Texas kissed her forehead. "She still looks beautiful, and she still loves all of us. I love her too," He whispered.

Arizona pushed herself off of him, but not before kissing his cheek. "Goodnight dad, love you!" She laughed as she ran into her room.

"I love ya too" Texas silently replied. He walked to the guest room, before stopping. _That was her first genuine smile,_ He realized. _She really does look like her mother._ He looked back at Arizona's room before closing the door.

* * *

 **Hey! It's me again. Yeah, this chapter was odd, to say the least. I kinda went with the flow with this one. But hey, I guess it worked out in the end. Well, until next chapter!**


	7. It's a Christmas Party!

**It's a Christmas Party!**

America's house was again filled with the states, ready to celebrate the Christmas spirit.

"Yeah! Nice party!" California exclaimed.

"Thanks!" America replied. He put his arm around California. "I appreciate you guys coming from all over to celebrate with me!" He grinned. California smirked. "Hey, we're all bros," He said.

* * *

"Come on, hurry up!" Maryland growled at the wheel, glaring at the horse carriage in front of her. She honked her horn several times. "Hey, you obsolete piece of crap, get out of the way!" She turned to New Jersey sitting next to her. "Sorry," She apologized. New Jersey shrugged. "Eh, it's fine. These clothes-" She looked at her outfit, which was a santa claus-bikini outfit. "-are kind of embarrassing."

"Then why did you wear it?" Maryland asked with raised eyebrows. New Jersey turned red. "It's not like I wanted to!" She shouted, "I was forced to! By Mississippi and Louisiana!"

"Sure, sure," Maryland chuckled with a wave of her hand. "I get you." She turned back to the wheel, honking several more times. "Hurry up!" She bellowed.

Then the driver of the horse carriage turned his head. He had choppy hair and a scraggly beard, and wore a wrinkly black suit.

Maryland pounded the dashboard. "Dammit Ohio!" She shouted. Ohio grinned, flipped her off, and then went back to driving the carriage.

Maryland stared with her mouth open. "You little…" She muttered as she drove right up to the carriage. She was head-to-head with Ohio.

Maryland rolled down the window. "Hey, dick," She called out. Ohio kept his eyes straight in front of him. "What do you want," He said. Maryland glared at him. "You know what! Driving this old piece of crap!"

"It isn't old, and it's not crap…" Ohio mumbled.

"Oh? In the age of cars?" Maryland taunted. Ohio grumbled incoherently under his breath. Maryland let out a loud laugh of victory.

Then the curtains to the carriage door slid over to reveal Pennsylvania sitting inside. "Oh hey, Mary, hey Jersey," She said, "Going to the party too?"

Maryland nodded. "Yeah," She replied. Pennsylvania smiled. "Yeah, Ohio was kind enough to drive us to America's house the old way."

"Us?" Maryland arched her eyebrows. Pennsylvania nodded, and another person leaned forward to reveal himself.

"New York?" New Jersey said. New York flashed a smile. "Yo," He waved.

Maryland smirked. "Oh, I see. You two are on a date, and Ohio's the third wheel!" She shouted.

Pennsylvania and New York blushed. Pennsylvania covered her face with her hands. "No, no no no," She muttered. New York smiled. "That's not the case, _unfortunately_ ," He said. Pennsylvania's eyes widened and she swiveled her head. "You did not!" She squealed before hitting in the shoulder. New York chuckled. "Hey, hey, it's a joke," He put a hand on her shoulder. Pennsylvania turned away from him with a pouty face.

"And that is our cue to leave," Maryland said, and pushed on the gas pedal.

"See you at the party!" Pennsylvania shouted as the car zoomed away, and Ohio flipped up his middle finger at the back of the car.

* * *

Back at the house, things were getting strange.

"Gyaah! Who the hell brought the cheese cake! It's made with actual cheese!" Somebody screamed before fainting on the kitchen floor.

"Oh no, Wisconsin is at it again," Montana grumbled as he picked up South Dakota. "Come on, you bastard. Get up. It's not the end of the world."

"I was expecting a religious experience filled with sweet and creaminess, not melted Swiss," South Dakota wailed. Montana sighed. "That's gonna get Wisconsin on the naughty list," He whispered. He dragged South Dakota towards the couch in the living room, but it was already occupied by New Mexico and Arizona.

"I tell you, I saw something in the sky!" New Mexico exclaimed. Arizona made a grunting noise from under her bandana. "It's Christmas. It's Santa." She replied.

"But-but Santa's not real!" New Mexico shouted.

"And you believe in aliens?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, of course they're real," New Mexico answered. Arizona rolled her eyes to his chagrin. "They're basically the same thing." She said.

"Oh, come on!" New Mexico said in an exasperated tone. "They're totally different!"

"Yeah!" A girl with bobbed blonde hair jumped in the conversation.

"Oh, Minnesota," Arizona said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Arizona. Isn't it a bit cold for that?" Minnesota pointed to Arizona's outfit, which was a light bra and skirt with Christmas designs.

"It's hot back home, I think I'm fine now," Arizona replied. "He's crazy for saying Santa's not real but aliens are."

"Yeah, I know Santa!" Minnesota nodded her head.

Arizona was taken aback. "You know...Santa? He-he's not actually real, you know?" She told her.

Minnesota shook her head. "Nope, nope nope. I know him, and I'm related to him. He gets me presents every year," She said with a sigh. "He's really the sweetest, even if he is already a wife…"

"Wait, Santa is a _wife_? Doesn't _he_ have a wife?" New Mexico asked incredulously. Minnesota grinned. "He _is_ the wife. I feel kind of bad for him, he's got possibly the worst husband."

"Who's the husband?" Arizona asked tentatively.

"Krampus, of course!" Minnesota said, putting her hands on her hip.

"Krampus?" Arizona and New Mexico looked at each other in confusion.

"Yup, he's the Christmas demon!" Minnesota declared, "He abducts the naughty children and eats them! Or drags them to hell, whichever story you prefer."

"Holy crap that's dark," New Mexico commented.

"And why is Santa married to the...Christmas demon?" Arizona asked. Minnesota shrugged. "Beats me. Krampus used to own Santa so…"

"Own?" New Mexico shouted.

"Holy shit, that is some Stockholm syndrome right there," Arizona muttered.

* * *

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ The door vibrated as somebody pounded against it. D.C. scurried to open it. After he unlocked it the door swung open, and a group of women marched in, all scantily clad in different sexy santa outfits and fluffy boots.

"Which boy is on the naughty list? Santa wants to give out some punishments~" Louisiana sang as she swayed her hips, shaking her mini skirt. She led the group of Southern girls into the house, carrying whiskey and other drinks over their shoulders.

"Welcome, girls. Where are the men?" Michigan asked. Louisiana smirked. "They're doing their own thing. They're gonna come later." She replied. "So, how do you like this?" She twirled around, showing her entire costume. Michigan nodded. "Might want to cover some stuff up, but besides that it's all good."

"Silly Michigan, I did that on purpose!" Louisiana winked at Michigan before walking away.

"Huh, the Southern gals sure are something," California said. Montana nodded. "Yeah, they're too crazy when they get drunk."

"I wonder what made them that way? I mean, I'm all for free the whatever or something but they take it too a new level."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Nice view."

"Me neither."

"And what are you boys talking about?" Montana and California turned to see Washington staring at them with a confused expression.

"Uh, the sky sure is a nice view!" Montana explained.

"Oh, yeah! The Pacific Ocean sure is beautiful at this time of year!" California added. Washington cocked her head. "Oh, okay then?" She turned around and went to the kitchen. Montana and California turned to face each other.

"Wait, why did we just adlib that to her?" California asked, "I don't think she would have minded."

"Yeah, actually I think she would have joined us," Montana said.

* * *

Hawaii was staring at all the girls in their very little clothing. "Crazy," She muttered under her breath, looking down at her own jacket. "They're all fuckin crazy." She turned to see Alaska with a beer. "Nuh uh, you better not be in a thong or anything," She told him. Alaska looked at her with a surprised expression. "What makes you think that?" He demanded.

* * *

Connecticut stared at the large Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Hey, how do you like it?" America walked over to him.

"Is this tree real?" Connecticut asked. America laughed. "Of course not!" He said, "Too much work, you know? I can just take this babe out from the garage, set it up and voila! A Christmas tree."

"Where are the presents?" Connecticut glanced up at him. America smirked. "They're coming, alright,"

* * *

Maryland and New Jersey stood in front of the doorway. New Jersey was shivering as she wrapped her arms around her bare skin, trying to cover herself against the snow. "Can-can we just go-go in already?" She demanded through chattering teeth.

"I want to see you suffer a bit more," Maryland replied. New Jersey scowled. "Come on, just knock already!" She wailed. Maryland stifled a laugh as she knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Mississippi, wearing nothing but fluffy undergarments, and red and white fishnet stockings.

"Mississippi…" Maryland stared in amazement. Mississippi whistled. "Ladies, welcome to paradise," She eyed New Jersey, who jumped into the house. "Hey, beauty. Lookin good, I see you wore what I recommended." She slapped New Jersey, who straightened up with a squeal.

"I'm not comfortable…" New Jersey whimpered as Mississippi guided her in, followed by Maryland.

"Don't worry, love. You're not alone," Mississippi stroked New Jersey's hair. New Jersey's jaw dropped. "Half of the girls here are-"

"Yeah, yeah. We decided this year to have a 'Sexy Santa' thing," Mississippi chuckled. "I saw California eyeing up some of our girls. Why don't you show him your body!" She laughed as she pushed New Jersey towards the hallway.

New Jersey's eyes widened and her face turned hot. "What? I can't talk to him like this!" She exclaimed. Mississippi turned back to face Maryland. Their eyes met, and they knew what to do.

Maryland marched up to New Jersey and took a hold of her right arm.

"Wait, what?" New Jersey said as Mississippi grabbed her left arm. The two women began to drag New Jersey across the hallway, who shrieked in terror.

* * *

"Chug, chug chug!" A group of men stood around Vermont, who was drinking an entire pitcher of eggnog. They all chanted as Vermont leaned back, letting the liquid dribble down his chin and flowing through his throat, making a loud gulping noise. The eggnog in the pitcher was slowly decreasing in volume, and the group held its breath as Vermont finished the last drop. The group roared as he threw the pitcher against the wall and wiped his mouth. He pumped his arm into the air. "Yes!" He shouted. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Wha-wha-what is this?" Tennessee wiped his glasses to make sure what he was seeing was not real. He swiftly put his glasses back on, only to find that he was indeed in a reality. "Why are all the women dressed so indecently?" He demanded. "This-this is a sin!"

"Oh, quiet old man. Can't you drop the act for one day?" Louisiana crept up on Tennessee and latched onto his back. "Don't you like it?"

"No, no way!" Tennessee shook as he tried to push Louisiana off of him, but she kept on sliding up and down his body. "And you dare act like this on Christs' birthday?"

"It's the holiday spirit," Louisiana replied, putting her gloved hand under Tennessee's chin. "Why can't you enjoy life and drop this whole 'holy' act?"

"This is not an act!" Tennessee shouted angrily, "I will not tolerate this much sinning on such a devout day!"

"Maybe you're just boring," Massachusetts, who was wearing a santa costume walked over to Tennessee and Louisiana. "It's not all praying. It's about fun and joy."

"See? He gets it!" Louisiana exclaimed as she slid off of Tennessee and jumped into Massachusetts' arms. "He knows fun!" Massachusetts groaned. "I think you're getting the wrong idea, Louise," He said.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" South Carolina was in the bathroom, trying to pull North Carolina out. "Come on out, little bro!" She shouted. She was wearing a sleeveless two-piece short dress, and a large Santa hat.

North Carolina peeked out from the doorway. "No way," He declared, "I am not coming out." He pulled his head back into the bathroom. "Nope, I am not coming out," His voice repeated.

"Hey, come on! You are no fun!" South Carolina stomped her boots against the wooden floor.

"No! Why did you dress me like this?" North Carolina groaned.

"What's this?" Maine held a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "What are you two doing?"

"Ah!" North Carolina tried to hide in the bathroom once more, but South Carolina pulled him out, revealing his outfit.

"Oh my God!" Maine squealed, "You two look so good!" North Carolina turned red as he glared at South Carolina, as he was wearing the same dress as her. "You little…." He mumbled.

"You guys look so cute!" Maine exclaimed, and South Carolina beamed. "I know right, but this idiot doesn't like it…" She grinned as North Carolina tried to cover himself.

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?" Virginia hissed at West Virginia as he pulled her into the basement. "You're basically wearing nothing but underwear!"

West Virginia twisted her short blonde hair in embarrassment. "It's not that bad…It's warm and soft..." She whispered. Virginia groaned. "You're showing off your waist. I may be nitpicking, but you look like a whore!" He said.

Virginia said nothing as she looked down at the floor. Virginia stared right at her. "I'm doing this for you. You shouldn't dress and act like this, you're going to end up in a horrible situation. People will think of you as nothing more than a prostitute," He ranted, "It's also winter! You could get a cold or even hypothermia! Do you really not have any common sense? Just because the others are doing it, doesn't mean you should. You really are still just a child, acting without thinking…" He stopped when he heard the hiccuping. He looked down to see the glittering drops of water fall to the floor. "Uh, West-"

West Virginia looked up, and Virginia saw her face was completely red, and tears were streaming down from her large eyes. "I thought-I thought you would like it," She sobbed, "I wore this just for you." She put her hands against her thigh and waist. "Do, do you not like it?"

Virginia felt his face turn hot. "I, uh, um," He stumbled, "I never said you weren't cute." Through her tears West Virginia managed to smile, and Virginia pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for being harsh. I just want you to behave safely," He whispered.

"I know," West Virginia whispered back, her head now in his chest. "I know. But I chose this for you…"

"Awww, they're bonding!" Virginia and West Virginia turned to see Georgia standing by the stairs, watching them with sparkly eyes. "Kiss, kiss kiss!" She chanted, before getting her long ponytail pulled back. She squawked as she was dragged up the stairs.

"Leave them alone!" Alabama's voice echoed down the stairs, followed by a loud slap.

The pair turned back to each other. "Next year...I think I'll just wear this for you," A blushing West Virginia said, "But not this year! I'm going to enjoy the party!" She smiled as she ran up the stairs.

Virginia sighed as he slumped down against the wall. The door next to him groaned as it opened, and out came the head of Utah. "Hey, isn't she your sister?" He asked with a wild grin. Virginia scowled. "Don't take it the wrong way. And we're not even related by blood." He said.

"Oooh, you're a pedophile!" Utah guffawed. "And you're incestial!"

"Shut up, at least I don't have 7 wives," Virginia snapped back.

"Hey, a wife for every day of the week," Utah replied with a wink. "You Southerners save some love for the family, eh?"

Virginia grabbed Utah's head. "I'm a former marine. I know how to split that damned head of yours in half in thirty different ways with just my left pinkie," He snarled, "So just shut your mouth and listen to me. Do not even dare insinuate that I have _those_ sorts of feelings towards her. I love her as a sibling, nothing _more_. You keep your dirty thoughts to yourself." He dropped Utah's head, and he landed on the floor with a "Youch!" Virginia marched back up the stairs.

* * *

"Woo yeah! This party is amazing!" Texas shouted. He slumped down in a rocking chair. "Man, it's already Christmas huh…" He muttered.

"How many times have we celebrated Christmas?" Michigan sat down next to him. Texas shrugged. "More than I could count," He replied, "I can't remember every year, you know."

"We're getting old," Michigan said.

"Heh, yeah we are," Texas agreed.

* * *

New Hampshire had a plate full of food and was about to sit down when he bumped into some unseen force.

"Gyah! What the hell? Is there a ghost?" He exclaimed.

"No, I'm not," A voice replied, and New Hampshire nearly had a heart attack. "Then who-who are you?" He demanded.

"It's Canada," A figure seemingly appeared from thin air. New Hampshire jumped back in surprise. "What the-I didn't know we had a new state," He said.

Canada shook his head. "I'm not a state. I'm America's neighbor and brother."

"Oh, Canada! Why didn't you say so?" New Hampshire put his hand on Canada's shoulder.

"I did…." Canada mumbled.

"Hm?" New Hampshire gave a questioning look.

"Nothing, nothing!" Canada explained. "I just wanted to say merry Christmas and happy holiday,"

"Well, same to you!" New Hampshire exclaimed.

* * *

"You look amazing, Molossia!" Nevada told the angry micronation.

"Like hell I am!" Molossia replied, "I look stupid."

"Hey, reindeer are cool," Nevada replied, "And if America likes it he might recognize you as an actual country!"

Molossia perked up. "You think so?" His eyes sparked behind his sunglasses.

Nevada laughed. "Of course not! It's not that easy!" His smile faded when Molossia stomped away angrily. "Hey, don't leave! I'm sorry!" He shouted as he chased Molossia.

* * *

Rhode Island was sitting by himself, drinking some eggnog when someone patted his shoulder. He turned to see South Carolina grinning.

"Merry Christmas, Rhode," She said.

Rhode Island felt another pat from his other shoulder. He turned to see North Carolina standing there. "Merry Christmas, Island," He said.

"Why do you do this to me?" Rhode Island wailed.

* * *

Tennessee, Georgia and Alabama were standing out in the hall when Connecticut came out from the bathroom.

"Merry Christmas!" The three shouted.

"Happy holidays!" Connecticut answered.

The three stood there shocked. Tennessee stepped forward. "Did..did you just say 'Happy holidays'?" He sputtered out.

Connecticut gave them a confused look. "Yeah, why?" He said. Tennessee grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him. "You heretic!" he screamed.

"Fueh?" Connecticut made a strange noise as he was being shaked.

"You will burn in hell you Godless heathen!" Tennessee shouted.

"Burn heretic! Burn heathen!" Alabama and Georgia chanted.

"Aaaah!" Connecticut screamed in fear as the three surrounded him.

* * *

"Who the hell drank my whiskey and eggnog?" America shouted, looking at the empty pitchers. He turned around and saw Vermont, Maryland, Louisiana, Massachusetts, Texas, Arizona and Mississippi all laying on the floor. He slapped his forehead. "Oh my God, you guys!" He exclaimed exasperatedly.

Tennessee emerged from out of the shadows. "They're all going to burn in Hell," He muttered. America turned his head. "Dude, that's really dark," He said.

* * *

California was sitting in the TV room, watching the _South Park Christmas Critter_ episode. "Oh my God, this never gets old," He wiped the tears of laughter with his hand. He reclined back in the chair and opened another can of beer.

From the entrance to the TV room New Jersey watched California. She squirmed as she held the present in her arms. _I can't I can't believe I'm actually doing this, she thought as she began to hyperventilate. This is so embarrassing, but I have to do it._

She stepped into the TV room. California turned his head and had a look of surprise. New Jersey walked up to him, looking like she was going to explode from embarrassment. "I…" She started, but she had to swallow her nervousness and start over. "I'm, I'm your Santa, and this is a present for you," She held out the present towards California.

California was bewildered. "Thanks," He took the present with a smile. New Jersey's face went red, and she practically ran out from the room.

* * *

"Ride, Rudolph, ride!" A drunken North Dakota was on South Dakota's back, who was in a reindeer onesie. North Dakota wore a Santa outfit, and was now hitting South Dakota with a candy cane.

"Sis, get off me!" South shouted, but North ignored him. "Dammit, I was only out for 20 minutes, how did this happen?" He muttered.

Having enough, he stood up, throwing North Dakota to the ground. "Hey!" She raised her hand to complain, but toppled over, knocked out by the alcohol.

South Dakota looked at his twin sister. "How much did she drink?" He picked up the nearest bottle. He took a swig, and immediately felt his body shut down. "Well crap-" He fell to the ground, snoring.

* * *

The horse carriage stopped at the driveway.

"Finally we're here!" Ohio said. He jumped off and went to open the door. When he did, he found New York and Pennsylvania snuggling together. When they noticed him staring at them, they jumped apart.

"It's not what it looks like!" Pennsylvania shouted. "I swear!"

"I guess we're here then," New York said, choosing to ignore what just happened.

"Yeah," Ohio grunted. Pennsylvania and New York got out of the carriage, and the three went to the door.

When they opened the door they found the living room filled with sleeping people.

"Why is everybody sleeping?" Pennsylvania asked.

"And why are all the girls dressed like that?" Ohio added.

America stomped towards them. "Hey, merry Christmas," He said, "Your late."

"What happened here?" New York asked. America sighed. "They drank all my eggnog whiskey," America explained, "I was going to give it to England, but now I can't." He groaned. "They're all out of hand." He whined. "We can't even do the present exchanges now."

Ohio sighed. "Well, nothing we can do about that. Come on, let's get inside,"

* * *

Above the house, far out in the night sky, there was a red sled filled with bags. There were no reindeer, for the sled was utilized by Nordic technology.

"Hey Den, you got the presents ready?" Santa, a young man with blonde hair asked.

"Sure thing!" Denmark replied as he grabbed a bag. "This one's for America, right?"

"Yep, and they're coming right up!" Finland replied. He turned his attention to the man next to him. "Norway, add some of your magic so the presents hone in on America's house."

Norway nodded. "Sure thing, boss," He muttered, waving his hands as colorful sparkles surrounded the bag.

"Man, combined IKEA and Nokia technology sure is convenient," Denmark remarked. Finland laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing," He said.

His chest pocket vibrated, and Finland took out his phone.

" _Santa!_ " A female voice exclaimed.

"Minnesota! How have you been?" Finland said.

" _Great! I'm at America's party at his house!_ "

"Well that's good to hear, I'm about to be there as well to do my job."

" _Most of us are already passed out though._ "

"What? Do you guys still act like children?"

" _I promise I'm not."_

"Okay okay, see you in a few minutes," Finland put his phone away. "Well, let's do this!"

* * *

 **Well crap, it's Christmas! It's been a rough year, but I managed to survive! I hope you enjoyed this Christmas edition, and merry Christmas for y'all that celebrate, and a happy holidays for the folks that don't!**

* * *

 **I had Ohio drive a horse carriage, and Pennsylvania and New York be passengers because all three states have large Amish population.**

 **Minnesota has the largest scandinavian population out of any state, so is related to the Nordic countries.**

 **Krampus is a scandinavian legend, a Christmas demon that takes naughty children back to his lair, where he drags them to hell or eats them. Either way, it's a good incentive to be a good kid back in the day.**

 **Finland used to be a part of Sweden, until it was taken by Russia as a spoil of war.**

 **Stockholm syndrome is where the victim of a kidnapping falls in love with his/her captor, even letting himself be abducted or aiding his abductor. Why the chose to name it after Sweden's capital, I have no clue.**

 **I kind of stumbled into the Stockholm syndrome bit by accident really. I just thought of how if Finland was santa then Sweden could be krampus. And then I thought how they're "married" in the show. And then Finland has Stockholm syndrome cause he went back with Sweden even though he used to be Sweden's property(?). Holy crap, I think I might actually have thought up of a theory or something.**


	8. It's the Prankster Siblings!

**It's the Prankster Siblings!**

A man and woman sat quietly in their living room, staring at the clock.

"Huh, ever thought how slow the hands move?" The woman asked, her hands resting behind her head, above the small ponytail tied with a red bowtie. She looked at the man, who was lying on the sofa. The man was silent.

The woman sat up. "Hey," She said, "I said 'Hey'!" She picked up a pillow and threw it at the man. The pillow hit the man square in the face. The man also sat up. "What the hell?" He shouted angrily, "What did I do?" The man had short, black hair and looked identical to the woman.

The woman scowled. "North, you answer me when I ask you a question!"

The man jumped up. "And who the hell do you think you are?" He shouted.

"I am your older sister!" The woman shouted back.

"Yeah, you're not my mom!" The man exclaimed, "You can't tell me what to do!"

The woman marched up to the man. She jabbed her finger against the man's chest. "You listen here, you little brat. You really need to show some respect to your elders! Next time I address you, you better answer with a 'yes ma'am'!" She growled.

The man grabbed her collar. "Stop treating me like a child!" He roared.

"You are a child!" The woman headbutted the man in the chin, sending him flying across the room. The man stood back up and charged the woman. The pair fell down on the floor, hitting and grabbing each other.

"Hey, the Carolina kids are playing again!" Arkansas pointed and exclaimed. The man and woman glared at her. "We're not playing!" They hollered.

* * *

"So," Arkansas said, "What were you guys fighting about?" She rocked on top of South Carolina's bed.

"I actually don't really remember," North Carolina muttered, "She disrespected me is all."

"You disrespected me!" South Carolina replied. The siblings gave each other a death glare, and Arkansas had to get in between them. "Now, now, now," She said, waving her hands. "Let's all calm down!" She adjusted her hair red band, which part of it was covered by her black hair. "You two really don't get along, do you?" She asked.

South Carolina turned her head away. "Hm! He's a brat!" She declared.

"And you're a prude!" North shot back.

"Wow, you two, take it down a notch!" Arkansas interjected, "You guys really have some animosity for each other, huh."

"Yeah, it's all her fault," North said. He glanced at Arkansas. "Why are you even here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see what you two were up to," Arkansas replied.

"Oh, there's nothing to do here. Anyways, want some gum?" South Carolina dug into her bag and pulled out a pack of gum. She extended her hand out.

"Oooh, sure!" Arkansas said as she took a piece. As her fingers curled around the piece of gum, a piece of metal snapped forward, catching her finger.

"Ow!" She shouted, pulling her finger back. South Carolina burst out laughing. "Man, you fell for that so hard!" She said, wiping away tears of laughter. Arkansas looked at North, who sighed. "She's always like this," He explained.

"Hey! This was from your stash!" South said. North let out a grunt. "You think I use such crude devices?" He asked.

"You guys have way too much time on your hands," Arkansas chuckled as she opened up a laptop. What she saw on the screen caught her off guard.

"Oh, you found our meme page," South Carolina whistled as she scooted behind Arkansas.

"Meme page?" Arkansas questioned. North Carolina jumped onto the bed. "Yup, we spent countless hours honing our internet skills," He said, "We've gotten quite the following."

"We're among the best in the country," South Carolina declared, putting her fist against her chest. "We've posted more memes and trolled more people than the Alt-right!"

"How do you guys-" Arkansas tried to speak, but the words got caught in her throat.

"We've made quite a mark on the internet, haven't we?" North Carolina winked at South. South grinned. "From CNN to Ellen, we've left a trail of destruction behind us," She added.

"And it's all because of our skills," North said. "We know the best ways to trick people." A smirk grew on his face, "It helped that Mr. Russia sent us hacking devices and paid us to do something we were already doing for free."

* * *

Arkansas watched the Carolinas play with their phone and laptop.

"Is this what you do all day?" Arkansas questioned the two. North Carolina sat up. "Yeah, we always just end up prank-calling someone," He quickly dialed in a number. "Here, watch this."

* * *

The phone rang by North Carolina's ear. Arkansas watched him with intent. "Who's he calling?" She asked South Carolina. South shrugged. "Who knows. Probably some random Walmart,"

The other end of the phone picked up, and North Carolina's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

" _Hello, who is this?_ " The voice from the other end dully said.

"Hi, is your refrigerator running?" North Carolina sniggered. South rolled her eyes. "He is so lame," She commented. Arkansas let out a little laugh.

The voice from the other side paused. " _No, we don't have a refrigerator,"_ It replied. North Carolina's jaw dropped. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

The voice from the other side sighed. " _Yeah, all we do is shove handfuls of meat into bags of ice,"_ It explained. " _I lost my electricity from a hurricane._ "

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," North Carolina muttered in surprise.

" _Meh, whatever. It could be worse,"_ The voice said, before hanging up. North Carolina looked at Arkansas and South Carolina. "I...uh...that didn't go as planned," He stated.

* * *

"Give me that thing!" South Carolina snatched the phone away from North. "Hey!" he protested but South was already punching in a code of numbers. "I'm going to give _her_ a call," She stated.

"Ooh, that sounds nice," North Carolina whistled.

 _Oh god, what now?_ Arkansas thought. North Carolina leaned over. "She's calling America's sister," He explained. Arkansas gulped. _That's not good,_ she

Thought to herself.

South kept a grin the entire time the phone rang. The voice who picked up was a female with a southern accent.

" _Who the hell is this?"_ She demanded, " _Stop Fuckin calling me!"_

"Wait, are you drunk?" South asked

" _Hell yeah, I'm drunk_!" The woman replied, " _I've been drinkin all day every day! I ran out of whiskey and gin!"_

"Uh…" South Carolina glanced at North at Arkansas. "Are you alright?"

" _Yeah, I'm fine! I've been sitting here all alone! I don't need friends!_ " The woman shouted, " _Drinkin, smokin, and strummin my guitar!_ " There was a pause from her end. " _That voice, ain't that Carolina?"_

South Carolina nodded. "Yup," She said.

" _North Carolina right?"_ The woman guessed. South Carolina's eye twitched. "South, I'm South Carolina," She muttered.

" _Meh, they're both the same,"_ The woman replied.

South Carolina threw the phone against the wall. "We are not the same!" She screamed. She turned to see North Carolina and Arkansas staring at her with wide eyes. She began to sweat, "U-um, my hand slipped?"

* * *

The three sat in South Carolina's room.

"We should order takeout," South said.

"We should," North agreed.

"What should we get?" Arkansas asked.

"Mexican," South suggested.

"Chinese," North said at the same time.

Both Carolinas stared at each other.

"Mexican!" South shouted.

"Chinese!" North repeated.

 _Oh no,_ Arkansas thought. North and South Carolina stood up, ready to duke it out. Arkansas stood up as well. "Hey, hey hey!" She exclaimed, "Let's settle this without fists."

South looked at Arkansas. "Then how do we choose?" She put her hands on her hips. Arkansas smiled. "How about Rock, Paper Scissors?" She suggested.

"You use fists in that game," North Carolina pointed out.

* * *

North and South Carolina stood across from each other, their right fist on top of their other palm. Arkansas watched the Mexican standoff from the side. North Carolina's eyes narrowed, and South audibly gulped. She took a step back, intimidated. But she regained her courage, and stepped forward once more.

"Ark, count down!" South shouted.

"Eh?" Arkansas was surprised, but she regained her composure. "Uh, 3...2...1...go!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Both Carolinas chanted as they let their hands explode; In a single motion their hands waved up and down as they changed their forms. As they kept on getting choosing the same shape, they continued the game to decide which takeout they'll have.

* * *

The game continued for almost half an hour. Both Carolinas stood like statues as they kept their gazes on their hands. Arkansas was lying on South Carolina's bed, not even paying attention to the monumental duel.

The flow of time turned to a crawl as the two let their hands go one more time. South spread her hand out as paper, but her smug expression immediately turned into one of anguish as she saw North's fist spearhead into a scissor.

"Yes!" North exclaimed. "Victory is mine!" He pumped his arms into the air. South Carolina crumpled to the floor, hands covering her face. "How could this happen? How could I lose?" She wailed.

"Is is such a big deal?" Arkansas arched her eyebrows.

"Yes!" Both Carolinas shouted, much to her amusement. _I don't know if they hate each other or like each other,_ she thought with a chuckle, _Either way, it's pretty funny._ She watched North Carolina jeer at South, pointing his fingers at her while she curled up into a ball.

* * *

 **Hello, it is me, the author. I hope everybody had a nice Christmas/holiday! I got some colored pencils and a book this year, which is cool. I honestly don't know if North and South Carolina have any animosity for each other(besides the whole Football thing, which I have not even an ounce of knowledge of). Gotta do more research for future chapters. Next chapter is one I've been waiting to write for quite some time, and I hope it'll come out as good as I imagine it to be! Well, I've written enough. Enjoy the rest of your week and until next time!**


	9. It's the American Doppelganger!

**It's the American Doppelganger!**

D.C. pounded on America's door. "Hey, wake up!" He shouted, "You're going to be late to the meeting!" He stopped for America's answer, which none came. He pounded on the door again. "Wake up you lazy bum!" He grabbed at the door knob and twisted it, to which the door quickly swung open.

D.C. walked into America's room, marching right up to his bed. America was in his bed, but D.C. could tell something was wrong. His breathing was labored, and his face was red.

America's eyes slowly opened. "Oh...hey...D.C…." He muttered, "I...gotta...go to...the meeting…right?"

D.C. put his hand on America's forehead. "You have a fever," He said, "You gotta stay."

"No...it's...an important…meeting..." America put his hand over his mouth as he was overtaken by a coughing fit.

"Don't talk so much," D.C. said. He took out his phone. "This is one problem I gotta tell the others."

* * *

Fifty states crowded around America, concerned for their country.

"How the hell did we cram fifty people in here?" Vermont shouted.

"Shut up, that doesn't matter!" Virginia snapped.

"So what do we do? He's in really bad shape!" Rhode Island asked. D.C. shook his head. "He's never gotten something so bad," He said.

"Can't we just give him some pills? I have some I picked up from a street dealer just around the corner," Florida suggested.

"That's how you kill someone!" New Jersey replied.

"We can just give him hamburgers, right?" Pennsylvania took out a hamburger. America instinctively extended his hands. "Hamburgers~" He moaned. Pennsylvania walked up to America. "There there," She whispered, leaning over to give him the hamburger.

"Oh no you don't," D.C. pulled her back from the bed. Both America and Pennsylvania let out a disappointed moan.

D.C. cleared his throat. "So today is apparently a very important UN meeting, and everybody is expecting America to be there," He explained, "This meeting could very well change the face of our world."

The room was in instant pandemonium.

"He's screwed!" New Jersey exclaimed.

"If he's screwed, we're screwed!" Utah added.

"We're all gonna die!" Vermont screamed.

"This might be an overreaction," Texas muttered.

"Let's send a hologram of him to the meeting!" Washington suggested. Missouri put a hand on her shoulder. "And how do we do that? We're not like Japan or China or anything," He told her.

"We can make a robot," North Carolina said.

"That's stupid!" South Carolina shot his idea down. North Carolina jumped on top of her and they started fighting. It took nearly ten states to pull them apart.

Massachusetts raised his hand. "How about we just tell the rest of the world that America can't come?"

Everybody stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?" Florida asked. Massachusetts lowered his hand.

* * *

"Ah! I know!" Pennsylvania exclaimed, "One of us can go!"

D.C. nodded. "Not a bad idea," He said. "So who wants to go?" He asked.

All fifty states raised their hands.

"I wanna! I wanna!" Maine exclaimed.

"Experiencing the world beyond the continent…" Washington muttered.

"I want to visit France…" Louisiana said.

"I can meet all the hotties of the world!" California declared.

"Now now, only one can go," D.C. said. He thought for a bit, before getting a brilliant idea. "I know! New York could go!"

"Me?" New York stepped forward. "Why me?"

D.C. pointed at him. "You look almost like America; if you go the rest of the world will think you're America! The rest of the world doesn't have to know America's sick!" He declared.

New York look flustered. "Are you sure?" He asked. D.C. nodded. "You go to business trips around the world anyways, you'll be fine."

The other states nodded in agreement. New York scratched his head. "But I don't have that one piece of hair that sticks out…"

"Oh, you mean 'Nantucket'?" Pennsylvania asked, "We can just cut it off and tape it on!" She pulled out a pair of shears from under her dress.

"I don't think it's a good idea-" Massachusetts started but was interrupted by America's scream as Pennsylvania snipped off the 'Nantucket' hair. She took out a roll of tape and taped the 'Nantucket' hair onto New York's forehead. "There!" She said, "Now you look totally like America!" All the states gathered around New York, staring in awe.

"Huh, I can't tell the difference," Maryland said.

"Yeah, even though he totally looks hotter," Louisiana commented.

"And much smarter," Hawaii added.

"And more fashionable," Arkansas threw in.

"Hey...I can hear you…" America coughed out.

"Alright, I'll go," New York consented, "It'll be nice to see everyone anyways."

* * *

An hour later, New York was walking down the lobby of the building. _Calm down,_ he thought, _All you're doing is replacing America in a world meeting, nothing to get overly anxious about._

"Ve~, America!" A voice made New York jump. He turned to see a man with brown hair charge towards him. _What is this!_ He screamed in his mind as the man ran towards him.

"Stop it, Italy! Can't you see he doesn't like that?" A large, buff man picked up the brown haired man. "Sorry about that, America. He's more energetic than usual."

New York stared at them, his mind trying to figure out a response. "Uh...Germany!" He shouted. Germany had a look of bewilderment. "Yes?" He asked. New York sighed. _Phew, I got the country right,_ he thought.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit off today," Germany said in a concerned voice. New York felt sweat forming. "I...uh…" He started.

"I know! How about I treat you to some top-notch pasta after the meeting? Pasta is always the answer!" Italy suggested. New York nodded furiously. He did have a thing for Italian food. "Yeah, pasta sounds nice!" He agreed.

"Well then, I'll be at the hall," Germany gave a curt nod before walking away. Italy waved and followed Germany.

New York sighed with relief. _That was a close call..._ New York's moment of peace was interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"America, what are you standing there for?" A British voice asked.

"England," New York said. England was one of the countries New York was familiar with.

"Hey hey, is there finally something that worries even America?" England smirked as he rubbed his hand against New York's face. New York pushed England's hand away. "No, I was just reminded of your cooking," He retorted.

England's smirk turned into a scowl. "Who the hell taught you those kinds of manners?" He demanded. New York stepped back. "Well, I was under your care for some time-"

"Big brother is here~" England and New York turned to see France twirling around the lobby.

"You wanker, get over here!" England shouted. France, with deliberate elegancy sailed over to the two. "Bonjour, England, America," He sang.

"Oh, France. How are you today?" New York asked. France raised an eyebrow. "Oh, curious, little one? _Très bien_ today," He replied. "Much better than _Angleterre._ "

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" England shouted. France chuckled. "I wonder…" He whispered as he ran towards the meeting hall.

"Hey, get back here!" England yelled. He turned to New York. "I'll talk to you later," He said, before chasing after France.

New York wiped his forehead as he also started to walk towards the meeting hall. "Jesus Christ, what are they on?" He muttered. He quickened his pace, walking past Netherlands and Luxembourg.

"Hey, America," Netherlands called.

"Hey, uncle Netherlands," New York waved his hands at them. The Benelux men stared at each other while New York hurried to the meeting.

* * *

New York was hurrying so fast he collided into Japan. Japan stumbled forward before catching himself. "Mr. America! Please, just because you are wrong does not mean you can just steamroll me!" He shouted. A surprised New York took a step back. "Wow, Japan. I'm sorry," He apologized.

Japan immediately bowed several times. "I apologize for that outburst," He backtracked, "That was unusual for me."

He looked up at New York, and squinted his eyes. "You also seem different," He remarked. New York forced a smile. "What do you mean? I'm totally fine. It's me, the hero!" He said. Japan leaned back. "I suppose so, I apologize once more," He said, before putting his back on New York. "I must not be feeling well myself," He muttered.

New York stopped, catching his breath. "Man, those countries were not what I remembered them to be…" He muttered.

"Who weren't what you remembered them to be?" A female voice made New York's heart skip a beat. He slowly turned around to see a woman with short, curly blonde hair standing in front of him. "Are you alright, America?"

"Aunt-aunt Belgium?" New York stuttered. Belgium cocked her head in confusion. "Aunt…?"

New York's froze. _Shit, I'm gonna get caught!_ He thought. However, he quickly composed himself. "Hey-hey Belgium. How are you doing?" He asked.

Belgium peered closer. "Hey, you look kinda different today. Did you get a haircut? A shave perhaps? You look like somebody else…"

 _Should I be glad or disappointed that she doesn't remember me?_ New York thought as he adjusted his glasses. _I have to act like him, think, how would America act?_

His instincts took over; he grabbed Belgium by the shoulders and pulled her in close. His eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "You look beautiful today yourself," He said in a smooth voice.

Belgium's face turned bright red like a tomato. "Um, wow, this isn't like you, being so-" she turned her head, hiding her embarrassed face. "-touchy."

New York's mind went into a frenzy. _Shiiiit! I really did it this time!_ He screamed to himself. _Damn it, I fell back to my habits!_

"Mind if you let go of my sister?" Netherlands appeared from out of the shadows. America put the blushing Belgium down. "Sorry Netherlands-"

"I have to talk to you," Netherlands interrupted as he grabbed New York's arm. He looked at Belgium. "Why don't you go to the meeting room?" He suggested.

Belgium nodded. "America, you're different today," She started and New York prepared for the worse, but she continued. "But I like you better this way!" With that she ran off.

New York's heart was like a rollercoaster as he watched Belgium's back. However, it soon dropped to freezing temperature as Netherlands brought him back to reality.

"America….no, New York," Netherlands muttered.

"No, I'm America. Can't you tell?" New York stammered.

Netherlands narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I'm dumb? You called me _uncle_ back there. And you definitely act more mature than America," He deduced, "And how you _look_ at my _sister_ …" He growled.

"Alright, alright, I'm New York," New York admitted.

"Why are you here instead of him?" Netherlands questioned. New York quickly explained his(and America's) predicament.

"Hm, why didn't you guys just tell us that America's sick?" Netherlands asked.

"Huh, no one thought of that one," New York said.

Netherlands nodded. "Whatever, you'll have to pull off the charade for the rest of the day. Don't worry, I'll help you out," He said.

New York smiled. "Thanks, uncle,"

"Just call me Netherlands," Netherlands said.

* * *

New York and Netherlands entered the meeting room, which was filled with countries from all over the world, surrounding an enormous wooden table.

"Um, so where does America sit?" New York asked. Netherlands rubbed his eyes. "He takes the comfiest chair and sits at the very front," He replied with some hesitation. New York chuckled. "That's something America would do," He said.

The two walked their way to the front, with other countries moving out of their way.

"Hey America, what kind of proposals do you have today?" Denmark sniggered.

"Huh? What are you-" New York was about to answer when Netherlands interrupted him. "That's a surprise," He replied. Denmark nodded. "Alright, I'm looking forward to it!"

"What was that about?" New York asked. Netherlands sighed. "He..America….always has some kind of...odd proposals…" He explained.

New York put his hand over his head. "Oh no," He moaned, "Not here too."

Netherlands looked back. "What?"

"He always says weird things at our national meetings," New York said.

"Then I guess you know what to expect," Netherlands grunted.

As New York walked up to the front, he bumped into an Asian woman. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

"I'm also sorry," The woman replied, "I should've been looking where I was going."

"No no, it's fine. It's the same for me," New York laughed. The woman looked surprised. "Oh, well, yeah. I guess we're both klutzes now!" She laughed somewhat uncomfortably. She turned her face away, but she kept on glancing at New York.

"Is something wrong?" New York asked. The woman froze up. "Well," She gulped, "Usually you avoid me." She explained. She fidgeted where she stood. "I thought you hate me," She whispered.

New York was taken aback. America, hating another country? New York needed to amend this. "No, I don't hate you," He said. The woman turned her head. "Really?" She asked in a surprised tone. New York nodded.

The woman's body relaxed. "Thank goodness. I hope we can increase our friendship!" She exclaimed. New York smiled. "Yeah, we can,"

Netherlands leaned into New York's ear. "That's Vietnam," He whispered.

New York's eyes widened. "Viet-" His vision grew fuzzy, and his ears rang with the rotors of a flying helicopter and the symphony of _Ride of the Valkyries._

"Hey, hey, hey!" Netherlands repeatedly poked New York in the head. "Ah!" New York jerked up and looked around. "What just happened?" He demanded.

"You were spacing out," Netherlands replied.

"America, are the headaches coming back?" Vietnam asked worriedly. New York turned to Netherlands for guidance, who stepped forward. "He drank too much Coke," He muttered.

"Ah, okay," Vietnam nodded her head. "I-" Her eyes met with New York's. A faint smile formed on her lips. "Well, I guess we're good now," She giggled, before walking away.

New York stepped back. "Wow, I can't believe that just happened,"

"You seem to be getting all the girls," Netherlands noted, "You're fixing America's mistakes."

"Am I?" New York inquired.

* * *

New York sat at the front, flanked by Netherlands, Japan, Russia and China on his right, while England, France, Germany and Italy sat on his left.

"Uh...why is Netherlands here?" England asked. Netherlands gave him a death stare, and England scooted backwards. "Well, oh, okay then," He coughed, taking out a list. "The first thing on today's list is...Spain!" He shouted, and Spain shot up. "Whaddup?" He answered.

"You overflowed the markets with churros! Now Italy's economy is plunging because of that!" England chastised. Germany turned to Italy. "What? You never told me about this!" He said. Italy laughed. "Spain makes really good churros, and it's not even me. It's my brother that buys all of them," He said.

"I can't help it, I don't know how to make anything else," Spain replied. England groaned. "Come on, isn't there something else you can do?"

"Well, I can beat up Catalonia," Spain suggested. England shrugged. "Alright, go ahead," He said, "Alright, next up is Russia messing with Estonia's internet."

Estonia stood up. "Mr Russia is stealing my internet!" He pointed at the Russia, who beamed terrifyingly. "Oh, come on! Estonia's internet is my internet!" He said sweetly.

"This is a violation of my human rights!" Estonia shouted. Russia tilted his head. "What are those? Are they yummy?" He asked innocently.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't take people's internet," New York interjected, "Men need the internet, for known reasons," he glanced at Estonia, "And unknown reasons."

Russia turned to face New York. "America, maybe you shouldn't butt into my national policies," He threatened.

"I'm an independent country!" Estonia cried.

"Ahaha! Come on Estonia, we're basically brothers!" Russia pulled out a rusty pipe.

"Gyah!" Estonia let out a cry as he sat back down in between Lithuania and Latvia.

"You shouldn't bother smaller countries," New York warned. "You'll end up like the Holy Roman Empire." At that a shiver went down Austria and Hungary's back.

"Everybody stop!" China stood up, "Let's all calm down and eat some dumplings!" He pulled out a huge box of dumplings. "Pass them around," He said as he gave the box to Hong Kong.

"Is the meeting like this everytime?" America whispered to Netherlands. Netherlands nodded. "We just go over random stuff like you just heard. We barely get to anything important," He murmured back. New York leaned back. "Huh, so we were all over exaggerating,"

"So now we're at…" England looked down his list.

"We didn't resolve a thing," New York mumbled.

"That's the point," Netherlands hissed back.

"We're now at...North Korea," England announced, "North Korea on the nuclear weapons crisis."

"Oh boy, here goes nothing," Netherlands rolled his eyes. "This never goes well."

"North, for the last damn time, stop your damn nuclear program!" England shouted.

"I decline," A woman in a a flashy military uniform shook her head. "I decline everything."

"Hey, beautiful, why don't you work with us?" France whistled, sliding next to North Korea. He began sliding his hand through her hair. North Korea slapped France's hand away. "No. I know how you people act," She growled angrily, "I won't go down the way of Iraq and Libya."

"North, if you don't keep this up, we'll have to embargo you even more," Germany cautioned.

North Korea gripped the edges of her seat. "Go ahead, resorting to murder if things don't go their way," She muttered. She looked at China for aid. "Teacher, do something, please," She begged. China turned his head away, his face filled with guilt. "I'm already at my limit too, North. You can't just demand from everyone and not concede anything of your own," He answered.

"Teacher," North Korea muttered. She looked around frantically to see the whole room staring at her. "I-I will not give up! You can't stop me!" She shouted in a frail voice. "You can do whatever you like, but I will not take a step back!"

"She's unreasonable," Netherlands mumbled. New York stood up, to his surprise. "Wait, what are you-" He tried to stop New York, who started to march towards North Korea.

North Korea scrambled back as New York neared her. "Get away!" She screamed, "You're the cause of all of this! Get away from me!"

"America, you know you can't do that!" England yelled. France looked at new York. "America, don't make things even worse," He exclaimed. New York waved them both off.

"Mr. America, please reconsider," Japan said.

"Yeah! Don't do it!" South Korea added.

"If South Korea and Japan are agreeing on something, then it must be something bad," Taiwan muttered.

New York stopped at North Korea's seat, towering over her short stature. She cowered in her seat looking up at him. "What do you want?" She whimpered.

New York stooped down to her level. "North," He whispered, "What you're doing is a threat to the entire world. Please stop this madness."

"And why should I care? It's not like any of you care about me!" North Korea snarled. "You guys wouldn't hesitate to get rid of me! You're even trying to turn teacher against me!"

New York grabbed her hand, to which her entire body went stiff, her face turning bright red. "That's not true. We want you to be a country. It's your way of running it is what's troubling us. We're here to help you," New York said.

"Lies! They're all lies!" North Korea hissed, "I may be backwards, but I'm not stupid!"

New York put North Korea's hand in between his. He felt a twinge of guilt; he's heard all about how North Korea was evil and cruel from America, but here she was cowering like a little girl in front of him. "Look, I'm not saying you are. But I can tell you need help," He stated, "We can all work this out. If you stop your programs we can get rid of all the embargoes." He felt his phone in his pocket vibrate, but he was in the moment so he couldn't answer now.

North Korea's face turned even brighter, and she pulled down her peaked hat over her eyes. "I'll, I'll try my best to do something about it," She mumbled. New York smiled warmly. "Great! I hope we can sort something out!" He exclaimed. A light smile also appeared on North Korea's face.

"Holy shit, did he just-" England said with a shocked expression.

"He's become a ladies man," France's jaw dropped. China gave New York a thumbs up, while South Korea and Japan gave him an angry glare.

* * *

"What you did back there," Netherlands whispered to New York, "That was unexpected. You're really good with women."

"Thanks. I've had a lot of practice over the last century," New York replied, causing Netherlands to chuckle. He felt his phone vibrate again, but he ignored it as England started to speak.

"Okay then, the next thing on the list is," England announced, "How to get rid of pollution." He turned to New York with a rather fatigued look. "Alright, America. What to you have to say?"

New York stood up. "Well, I do have something," He said. The entire room held their breath. New York took out a stack of papers. "Well, I've done some research, and I found that China," he looked toward the wide-eyed country. "You create the most pollution in the world. You seriously need to cut back on it. You have to take down a lot of the factories in your country." He said in a stern voice.

"Ayah! I need that for the markets! The whole world depend on it!" China raised his hands. New York raised his eyebrows. "Really? Do you need to?" He smirked. China leaned back, looking down at the table.

"Anyways, I think we should consider increasing the number of solar, wind and other renewable energy sources," New York stated. "We should try to cut back on fuel consumption as well."

The other countries sat in stunned silence.

"Are you proposing something….rational?" England asked.

"What about building a superhero to fight the pollution? What about a shield that protects the Earth from global warming?" Germany shouted.

"What happened to you?" France stood up, "You've changed so much!"

"Yeah, um, what happened to you?" Germany added. The other countries began to murmur as well.

"Maybe the radiation I sent him finally leaked into his brain!" Russia said in a hopeful tone.

"Uh…" New York began to sweat, looking back at Netherlands.

"Hey America, why don't you tell us what's up?" England suggested.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Germany asked.

New York gulped. "It might be time to give up…" He muttered.

Netherlands stood up. "He hit his head," He said. The other countries, including New York. "He hit his head hard."

New York nodded. "Yeah, I've hit my head this morning, and it might've shuffled some brain cells around," He explained.

The other countries looked amongst each other with relieved faces.

"I was so scared you became different," Ukraine said.

"Phew, you only hit your head, you idiot! Make sure you look where you're looking!" England slapped New York on the back.

"You had us scared!" Spain hollered joyfully. New York began to laugh. "Hahaha, don't worry about it!" He replied.

Suddenly the doors swung open. There stood America, panting heavily. "I'm, I'm here!" He shouted. His 'Nantucket' hair had somehow grown out once more. "Ah-" He looked at all the countries staring at him in disbelief. They all then turned to face a shocked New York.

"Oh man," Netherlands facepalmed.

* * *

 **Hello once again! I hope you enjoyed this decently long chapter. This was one of my original chapters I had thought of before actually starting to write this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it! Now, not only do I accept all criticisms, I have a question for you: which state do you want to see in the story? While I do have many characters already, I have yet to mold a personality and character for many states. If you have any ideas, I would be very grateful! I will credit you (and if you are a guest, write a name I could identify you with). Well, I've said enough, so adios!**

* * *

 **Back in the good ol days of American colonialism, the Dutch had a pretty decent colony called** _ **New Netherland**_ **which basically encompassed New England(now I see where that really original name came from), with New Amsterdam(New York City) being the capitol.**

 **The Dutch and the English had quite a few wars back in that time, and eventually England won, taking New York(and the rest of the colony) from the Dutch. So that's why I had New York call Netherlands "uncle" and Belgium "aunt".**

* * *

 **China has the most pollution in the world. It's so bad that they have tv billboards of a horizon going across the sky so people can remember what a clear day looks like in Beijing.**

 **According to the AQI (air quality index) anything on the scale of below 50 is good(little to no risk), 51-100 is moderate(a little to people with sensitivity to air pollution), 101-150 may cause significant risk for people with sensitivity, 151-200 is unhealthy: everyone might start getting slight health effects. 201-300 is really unhealthy. 300-500 is holy crap you is an emergency you are totally in trouble. Then there's 500+ simply called "beyond the AQI" which basically means "we give up, you're screwed".**

 **Beijing has a level of around 247, already generally unhealthy. China as a whole, I only saw one spot that was lower than 50, the rest was bad. There were multiple places with over 300, I even saw a** _ **999.**_

 **There's also something called "** _ **Bottled**_ _**air**_ " **in China, if that isn't horrifyingly amusing.**

* * *

 **If you didn't get the part about Catalonia, here's the basic gist of it: so there were a bunch of demonstrations by pro-independence Catalonians, and the Spanish government sent police to stop them. The police ended up beating up hundreds of people badly, though none of them to death. The EU failed to stop Spain from beating up the protesters, saying it is a national matter for Spain, and it won't jump in to resolve the issue.**

* * *

 **The piece "The Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner was played over speakers in helicopters to demoralize Vietnamese villagers in the movie "Apocalypse Now", set during the Vietnam War.**


	10. It's the Forgotten States!

**It's the Forgotten States!**

 **Empire State Building, New York City**

"Let the first Annual Forgotten States Conference begin!" Arkansas slammed her fist against the table. "We smaller states need to be recognized!" The other states hooted and cheered, raising their arms into the air.

"Yeah, we should be rightly remembered as states too!" Idaho shouted.

"Alright, so let me take attendance...Connecticut," Arkansas started. Connecticut slowly raised his hand. "Why the hell do we have to be in New York?" He muttered.

Arkansas chuckled. "Well, if we hosted this conference anywhere else, nobody will no where to go," She explained, "Delaware?" A small woman jumped up. "Here, here!" She shouted.

"Okay, no need to get excited," Arkansas waved her hand down. "Idaho?" Idaho nodded her head.

"Indiana," A girl gave a thumbs up in response.

"Iowa?" Arkansas looked around the room. "Where's Iowa?"

"Nebraska said he was going to look for her," Minnesota said. Arkansas nodded. "Thanks," She said. She looked at the list, and a look of slight disgust came over her. "Ugh-Kansas."

"Hey, what was that for?" A man demanded. Arkansas rolled her eyes. "Missouri?"

"Yo," Missouri grinned.

"Montana," Arkansas called.

"'Sup," Montana crossed his legs against the table.

"Nevada?" Nevada flipped a casino coin.

"New Hampshire?" New Hampshire gave a little nod.

"Dakotas?" The twins both gave a toothy grin.

"Ohio," Arkansas turned to her right, where Ohio gave a little grunt. She smiled and continued. "Oklahoma?" A man tipped his cowboy hat.

"How about Oregon?" Oregon nodded.

"Rhode Island," Rhode Island raised his hand.

"Utah?" Utah winked at Arkansas, who felt a shiver go down her back.

"Vermont,"

"Hey," Vermont said.

"Washington!" Arkansas shouted.

"I'm here. I'm a state," Washington replied. Arkansas looked further down the list. "Uh, West Virginia?"

"I'm not Virginia," West Virginia mumbled.

"Wisconsin," Arkansas said.

"Here," Wisconsin answered.

"Wyoming,"

"Yo," Wyoming flicked her ponytail.

"Well that accounts for everybody," Arkansas said as she sat down.

"No wait, you forgot someone!" Rhode Island exclaimed. Arkansas turned her head. "What! Who?" She demanded. "How could I forget a state at a convention for forgotten states?"

"Canada! You forgot Canada!" Rhode Island shouted. Arkansas put her hand against he forehead. "Rhode, that's, he's an actual country," She muttered.

"Wait what?" Rhode Island was shocked. "I just thought he's a neighbor," He answered bewilderedly.

"Did you think that just because the name of our country is the 'United States of America' we actually have the entirety of the continent under our control?" Arkansas asked.

"Wait, we don't have the entirety of the continent to ourselves?" Rhode Island reiterated. Arkansas sighed. "Did you forget about Mexico?"

"You mean New Mexico?" Rhode Island countered, "By the way, where is he?"

"He was saying something about aliens and mars, and forced Arizona to tag along with him," Utah explained.

"Have we seriously gotten to the point where we don't even know who our brothers and sisters are?" Ohio grumbled.

"There's so many of us though, 50! 50 states!" Indiana exclaimed.

"Yeah, people don't know which of us are which," North Dakota added, while South nodded in the background. Arkansas arched her eyebrows. "Well, which one are you?"

"I'm North," South Dakota said.

"I'm South," North Dakota added.

"Oh, okay," Arkansas said.

"No wait, it's a joke! South Dakota exclaimed, "It's the opposite!"

* * *

"Hooya! I'm here!" Nebraska crashed through the door, carrying Iowa on his back.

"You're late," Arkansas snapped, "Where were you?"

"When I went to Iowa's house, she wasn't there. I tried calling her, but I couldn't reach her," Nebraska explained.

"I had my phone off," Iowa explained.

"I had to drive all over the state to look for her," Nebraska sighed.

"You just didn't have to get on top of a ladder and look across the entire state?" Nevada suggested. Nebraska glared at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked, before continuing. "I found her passed out in a field of corn with an empty bottle of whiskey."

"What? Why would you-" Arkansas looked quizzically at Iowa, who only shrugged. Nebraska grunted as he placed Iowa into a seat, taking a seat for himself afterwards. "I dunno, but we've been bored as well. People just forget us guys in the middle of nowhere."

"Actually, I'm fine with people forgetting about me," Montana piped up, "I just want to be left alone anyways."

"Don't be like that," Vermont said, "Don't you want to be recognized?"

"Does it even matter?" Montana asked back, "Do we really need to be 'recognized'?"

"Yes, we do! It's not fair that some of the more big states get all the publicity!" Idaho exclaimed.

Montana sighed. "Sure, whatever," He muttered.

* * *

"So, how do we make ourselves more noticeable?" Arkansas asked.

"How about we nuke California?" Nevada suggested.

"Let's not!" Washington rejected that proposal.

"Let's just have a Youtube star make a few vlogs in our state?" Delaware put forward.

"Aaaaah!" Ohio stood up and made a beeline for the window. Missouri got up and tackled Ohio to the ground. "You do not mention vlogs in front of Ohio!" He shouted, "Don't mention vlogs in front of Ohio!"

"Oh, my bad," Delaware said. Missouri glared at him. "Yeah, it is,"

* * *

Wyoming sat up. "I know! We could have a rodeo show! Those are amazing!"

"I agree," Nebraska said, "They're exciting, intense and enjoyable for everybody."

"That's a good idea," Arkansas noted, "This is a good start."

"But what if that attracts bad press? What happens when a bunch of hippies try to free our animals?" Vermont asked.

Massachusetts rolled his eyes. "They're hippies. We can just shoot them," He duly replied.

"That'll just create more problems…" Colorado muttered.

"Can we just fake a bunch of hauntings? People love haunted stuff." South Dakota said.

"Eeh? That's so sketchy," Utah replied, "In my case, I'll just have to make polygamy legal again,"

"Wasn't it already legal?" Rhode Island asked. Utah made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Details, details," He mumbled.

* * *

Oklahoma raised his hand. "How about we create a bunch of amusement parks? That gets the attention and money," He offered.

"But the costs, costs costs…" North Dakota trailed off.

Oklahoma shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we don't have to have any safety measures or trained staff. We can just hire teenagers for minimum wage," He added.

"I can sense a lawsuit," Iowa blurted out.

"Hey, what about you? Got any ideas?" Oklahoma snapped. Iowa grumbled. "Shut up, cowboy," She muttered. Oklahoma stood up. "Say something, farmer girl?" He shouted. Iowa turned red and swiveled her chair away from Oklahoma.

"Hey no need to get angry," New Hampshire stood up as well, getting in between the two. "Can't we all get along?"

"He's right. We can't fight among each other," Arkansas declared, "This is a problem shared by all of us."

Oklahoma and New Hampshire sat back down, while Iowa continued to pout.

"Marijuana brings all people together," Washington whistled.

"Every state is basically legalizing weed now, remember?" Kansas pointed out. Washington slapped the table. "Dammit! We're not special anymore!"She screamed.

* * *

"How about we secede?" Connecticut said.

"Secede?" Arkansas swiveled her head. Connecticut nodded. "Yup. If we don't get the respect we deserve, we should just leave the Union!" He exclaimed.

Arkansas narrowed her eyes. "How does that make our position any better?" She asked.

"Yeah! People will respect us more," Connecticut replied. Arkansas shook her head. "No, no, no. Not at all."

"The South did it!" Wisconsin chipped in. Arkansas wheeled to face her. "And look how they turned out?" She demanded.

"Hey, we're completely fine!" Missouri shouted.

* * *

Arkansas slumped down against the table. "Huuuh," She sighed, "We didn't get very far, have we?"

"Hey, how about this idea?" Ohio started, and everybody stared at him. "How about…" Ohio continued, with everybody eagerly waiting. "We do nothing?" He finished, "It's not like anything bad is happening."

"Then what was the whole point of this meeting?" Nebraska shouted.

"Just hanging out, you know," Ohio answered, "Did you really think anything would come out of this?"

"I guess not," Arkansas groaned, "I guess things are just fine the way things are."

* * *

 **What is up, guys! Thanks for reading, I hope this chapter worked out well. All the states mentioned were ones I personally feel like they are forgotten(and states that I actually forgot, I won't name which ones). Well, as always, until next time!**


	11. It's the Middle Eastern Gang!

**It's the Middle Eastern Gang!**

England and Italy walked down the hallway of the world meeting building.

"So, Italy, I want you to help me out with my cooking," England whispered in a hushed tone.

"Sure thing!" Italy exclaimed loudly.

England brought his fingers up to his lips. "You're being way too loud!" He hissed.

The two stopped when they saw a man in front of them. He was tall, had curly brown hair and wore a black kippah hat.

"Hey, if it isn't Israel," England said.

Israel turned around; his intelligent eyes shined through his glasses. "England, it's been a long time," He replied.

"Hey Israel!" Italy jumped onto Israel, who caught him with his arms.

"Yo, Italy. Nice to see you haven't changed at all," He said while trying to push Italy off of him.

"Since when did you two know each other?" England asked, clearly puzzled by their interaction.

Italy got off of Israel. "Hehe, to tell you the truth. We've known each other for quite some time. We met around the time of WW2," He explained.

Israel nodded. "Yup. Before I was independent, I was looking for alternative ways to become a nation. And so I found Italy, an enemy of yours. And he was quite interested in me," He added, "I was willing to become a fascist ally of his, and I even sent messages to Germany, who I'm positive just ignored me, what a jerk…"

"How...how come I never knew about this before?" England demanded.

Israel shrugged. "I guess I'm just the best at keeping secrets," He whispered.

* * *

Israel and Germany sat in Israel's study.

"How have things been for you?" Germany asked.

"Good, good. It's been pretty well," Israel replied, "Well, except for…"

"For what?" Germany leaned close.

Israel sighed. "5...4...3…" He began to count down, "2...1…"

After he counted down there was a sudden loud _boom,_ and the entire building shook violently. From the window behind Israel a building in the city collapsed, and a great cloud of brown dust rose up into the sky.

Israel sighed again as he stood up. He walked over to the window. "This why we can't have nice things!" He screamed as he slammed his fists against the wall, to Germany's shock.

"What?" Germany said nervously.

"Damn Palestine," Israel muttered, "That asshole is doing shit much more recently. He blows a building up, I fix it. After that, he blows another building up. And so the cycle continues. It's harassment!" He shouted.

Germany gulped. "Okay then," He whispered.

* * *

A man was just lounging outside his house. He was Middle Eastern, and had a scruffy beard as well as several scars across his face. He wore a dirty military uniform, which was torn in a few places. He was just minding his own business, sitting by himself. But of course that wasn't going to last.

He groaned when he heard the rotors of a helicopter from above, and his eyes widened when he heard a loud _thump_ from his roof. After a hearing something roll down his roof, America jumped down from above.

"Hey Syria!" He exclaimed.

Syria rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked, "Wait a second, how did you figure out where I live?" He demanded.

"Drones!" America replied cheerfully, "I've come to give you freedom and liberty, American style!"

Syria shook his head. "No thanks, I don't need it. Your freedom is not worth my stability," He growled.

America cocked his head. "Ah, come on. Do you want me to use force? I can't let a country oppress its own people," He grinned.

Syria stood up, now furious with this intruder. "You were the one that made all those damn rebels, and I have to clean it all up! It's thanks to you I'm in pain everyday!" He hollered.

Then they both turned as they heard the honk of a horn. There was a car speeding towards them at high speed.

The car screeched to a halt, and out came Russia, Belarus and a reluctant-looking Ukraine.

"Hey, Syria. How is everything?" Russia happily asked.

Syria made a angry growling noise. "How the hell did you find my house?" He grumbled.

"Drones!" Russia proudly exclaimed.

Syria's eye twitched. "Sons of bitches…" He muttered underneath his breath.

"I don't think you should be here, America," Russia stepped right up to America, who laughed.

"Hey Russia, I wouldn't be here if you weren't meddling in other countries," America laughed.

Russia smirked. "There's nothing wrong with helping out an ally," He replied.

"You're just here to manipulate other countries for your own goals," America said.

"Same for you," Russia retorted.

Ukraine walked up to Syria. "I'm sorry sweetie," She apologized.

Syria sighed. "It's been like this for a few years now, I can't even care anymore," He muttered.

* * *

Israel and America stood outside, talking to each other.

"You know, I really gotta thank you for finally acknowledge Jerusalem as my capital," Israel said.

America laughed. "It's fine. It already kind of was beforehand," He replied.

"Well, I gotta do something for my best buddy," Israel chuckled, before looking around America. "Well, look who it is, Jerusalem!" He shouted.

A beautiful woman with long hair walked over. "Hm? What is it?" She asked.

America whistled. "Lookin good there," He said.

Jerusalem blushed. "Ah, you think so?" She asked, twirling around. "This is a new dress of mine."

"So how do you like being my capital?" Israel put a hand on jerusalem's shoulder.

Jerusalem turned red. "I'm, I'm a virgin…" She whispered.

Israel and America looked at each other.

"Come again?" Israel asked.

"I'm a virgin, so please be gentle with me," Jerusalem mumbled, turning her face away from Israel.

"What! What are you talking about? That-that has nothing to do with anything!" Israel shouted, completely bewildered. "I asked to you about being my capital!"

"I have a small body!" Jerusalem cried.

"What are you talking about?" Israel put his hands above his head.

"Hands off her!" Suddenly a girl in a hijab grabbed Jerusalem from behind. "She's mine!"

"Jordan," Israel growled, "Get away from her. She's mine!" He grabbed jerusalem's from the front. They began a tug of war with Jerusalem.

"She's mine!"

"No, she is mine!"

"She was originally mine, thief!"

"You practically gave it to me!"

Jerusalem stood in the middle, looking at America for help. America slowly stepped back, not wanting to get involved.

* * *

Israel, England and France walked down the relatively empty street.

"Huh, so you've been through some crap," England said.

Israel nodded. "Yeah, but I'm managing pretty well," He answered.

"That's good to hear," France remarked.

"Hey, Israel!" The three turned around to see a bunch of countries standing behind them.

"Israel you bastard, get out of here!" Lebanon shouted.

Israel grinned. "Shut up, you piece of shit!" He called back.

"What the hell is that?" England demanded.

Lebanon smirked. "We're the "We hate Israel" club. We got Syria, Egypt, Jordan, Palestine, Iran, myself and other countries in our club. It's one of the most popular clubs out there!" He explained.

Jordan unfurled a flag. "Hey, we made a new flag, how is it?" She asked. It was an exact replica of the Israeli flag, except a star and crescent had penetrated through the middle of the star of David.

"It's great! I love the aesthetic!" Israel hollered.

"Thanks! We're gonna destroy everything you love and care about!" Syria yelled.

"Did you all forget about Yom Kippur?" Israel shouted back. He turned around to look at France and England. "We have fun here," He said.

France shuddered. "Is this what the children grew up to be?" He exclaimed, "They've become so scary!"


	12. It's the Island Girls!

**It's the Island girls!**

The brown-skinned girl waited patiently by the airstrip, eager for the visitor. Despite the fact that she is a nation of this world, she is virtually unknown. Her population is just under 100,000, eclipsed by her larger neighbors. She is even completely ignored on many world maps! So when she heard that a much more famous island was coming to visit her, she was overtaken by excitement.

Seychelles sat on a bench, glancing at her watch. _Come on,_ she thought, _hurry up._ She started to get worried that the visitor might have forgotten, or might have changed her mind. Her foot began to tap uncontrollably, her nervousness taking over.

She looked up, and her eyes widened when she noticed the little speck in the sky growing in size. She jumped up and waited in anticipation as the small plane sailed down and skidded against the airstrip.

The door to the small monoplane slid open, and the airstairs were deployed. Seychelles glided towards the plane, while the visitor bounced down the stairs.

"Hawaii!" Seychelles shouted.

"Hey Seychelles!" Hawaii yelled back, throwing herself off of the stairs and flying into Seychelles' arms.

"I'm so glad you came! I was so anxious!" Seychelles cried.

"Don't worry about it! We just had some trouble, that's all! It's all thanks to North Carolina," Both women turned to see North Carolina waving from the cockpit. The door of the plane closed, and it rose back into the sky, slowly disappearing once more.

* * *

Seychelles and Hawaii walked across the airport. "Whew, it was such a surprise when you said you wanted to visit me," Seychelles said, "I didn't think you would know about me."

Hawaii laughed. "Aw, come on. We're pretty similar, don't you think?"

Seychelles sighed. "I dunno. You're just a state and you're much more famous than me," She mumbled dejectedly.

"Yeah, I kinda get what you mean," Hawaii nodded her head. "You used to be a colony and then you became a country. I on the other hand, used to be a country before being relegated to becoming a state." She crossed her arms. "I remember when I was a nation," she reminisced, "Those were good times."

"The colony days were pretty rough," Seychelles added, "Mr. England and Mr. France were always doing something weird…"

"Bleh..France and England? Those two?" Hawaii made a disgusted face. "Yeah, they've annoyed me in the past as well."

"I mean, they're not bad people," Seychelles started, to which Hawaii gave her an amused glance. "But they do seem to be a bit-"

"I know what you mean," Hawaii interrupted, "At least they calmed down."

Seychelles chuckled. "I don't know about that~" She sang.

* * *

The two girls ran into a store, looking for some clothes and bathing suits for the beach.

"The beaches here are the best!" Seychelles shouted.

"Hey, that's my line!" Hawaii called.

Seychelles arched her eyebrows. "Oh, really?" She challenged.

Hawaii smirked. "Pineapples, palm trees, volcanoes, lava, scuba diving, coral!" She shouted.

Seychelles frowned. "Granite rocks, Buttock coconuts, tortoises, beaches, black parrots!" She yelled back.

They stared at each other; then they burst out laughing.

"Aren't we basically the same thing?" Hawaii giggled.

Seychelles wiped her eyes. "Oh, jeez, we shouldn't be generalizing," She wheezed.

Hawaii grinned. "Let's just agree, we are the best," She said, putting an arm around Seychelles.

Seychelles smiled. "Yup, no doubt about it!" She replied.

* * *

They ran around the shop, searching for the best bathing suits. "Hey, look at this one!" Seychelles called Hawaii over, showing her a particularly skimpy bathing suit.

"Eh, that is way too revealing," She stuck her tongue out, "Are you inferring something?"

Seychelles turned red. "No, no, not at all!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. Hawaii leaned closer.

"Are you sure? Maybe this entire time you were aiming for was-" Seychelles covered Hawaii's mouth.

"Noooo! Stop!" Seychelles cried.

Hawaii pried herself off of Seychelles. "Relax," She giggled, "I'm joking."

"Don't scare me like that!" Seychelles whined.

Hawaii lightly hit her in the shoulders. "Aw, you're so cute when you get mad," She said.

Both girls turned silent, getting red in their faces. "Let's...just ignore that," Hawaii mumbled. Seychelles nodded.

* * *

Hawaii looked at the Hawaiian grass skirt in shop. _Hm,_ she thought, _weird._

"Hey! Look over here!" Seychelles called Hawaii over.

Hawaii walked over, carrying the grass skirt. "Yeah?" She asked.

Seychelles threw her a swimsuit. "Here's one for you!" She announced.

Hawaii pulled the bathing suit off of her. "No thanks," She said, "What's with this?" She asked, showing Seychelles the grass skirt.

Seychelles giggled. "Well, the clothes at your place are pretty cool," She replied.

"Aw, thanks," Hawaii said, "But your place is cool too! It's blended so many cultures together!" She looked around. "You've been looking for swimsuits for me, but you need one yourself," She grinned, handing the grass skirt to Seychelles. "You wear this. I'll get something."

Seychelles turned red. "What? No-" She waved her arms as she flustered.

Hawaii smirked, grabbing Seychelles by the shoulders. "You're going to look so good," She whispered.

"Ah-" Seychelles had no time to argue as she was dragged off by Hawaii.

* * *

The two girls were at the beach, Seychelles wearing the Hawaiian style grass skirt and Hawaii wearing a white frilly swimsuit. Hawaii eyed up Seychelles. "Lookin good," She cooed.

Seychelles burned with embarrassment, as well as a bit of pride. "Thanks," She muttered.

Hawaii slapped her on the back. "Come on, let's enjoy the beaches you so gloated of!" She exclaimed.

Seychelles grinned. "Yeah!"

* * *

The two girls were playing in the water like they were children, splashing each other and riding the waves.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Seychelles shouted before getting swallowed by a particularly large wave. Hawaii laughed at her as she struggled to keep her head up.

"Hahaha! And you call yourself an island nation," Hawaii smirked, "How pathetic."

"Mmmmm!" Seychelles swam underwater and grabbed Hawaii's legs, dragging her down.

"Gyaah! Kraken!" Hawaii screamed as she was pulled down. Through the clear water Hawaii saw Seychelles snickering at her. Hawaii scowled. _So this is how things were going down,_ she thought.

She grabbed Seychelles' head and pushed it down, pulling herself up to the surface in the process.

She coughed and sputtered out salt water, shaking her head. But she felt something latch onto her long hair, and her vision was once again filled with water. She twisted, but Seychelles' grip was too strong.

Suddenly the waves retracted, leaving the two girls tangled on the wet sand.

"Well, this is kind of awkward…" Hawaii muttered as she stared at Seychelles' chest. "Can you get off?"

Seychelles chuckled. "Alright-" She slipped and landed right on Hawaii, who sprayed out a fountain of ocean water.

"God! Gah!" Hawaii gasped, "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know!" Seychelles cried, "But that was fun!" She began to crack up, rolling around in the sand.

Hawaii stared at her, before starting to laugh out loud for herself.

* * *

The two girls walked down the beach, eating some papayas.

"Man, this shit is good!" Hawaii exclaimed as took another chunk of the fruit. "Not as good as the pineapples though…"

Seychelles grinned. "I love all the fruits," She answered. Her eyes lit up as she saw something up ahead. "Oh my God, Hawaii!" She shouted.

"Hm?" Hawaii looked at Seychelles with a confused expression. "What is it?"

"It's a Aldabra giant tortoise!" Seychelles cried, dragging Hawaii over to the enormous tortoise. They stooped to the tortoise. "It's the second largest tortoise in the world!" She boasted.

Hawaii nodded. "Hm, that's cool," She poked the tortoise in amazement. "Damn." She looked up at Seychelles. "Can I ride it?" She asked.

"I...uh…" Seychelles looked around, "Uhh….I don't think that's really…"

Hawaii jumped back as the tortoise snapped at her. "Okay, never mind," She said.

Seychelles smiled. "Haha, it's fine. These guys are actually pretty nice," She put a hand on the tortoise shell. "All of the animals here are nice."

Hawaii stood up, and the tortoise lumbered off into the wild. "Bye mr. Tortoise~" She waved.

* * *

The two sat on the beach, watching the ocean.

"Say, do you feel anything...odd?" Seychelles asked.

Hawaii nodded her head. "Yeah, I've felt it for quite some time," She replied, "Something is out here with us…"

She turned around to the bushes. "Hm…" She narrowed her eyes. She picked up a coconut and threw it into the bushes.

Seychelles and Hawaii were both pleasantly surprised when they heard a "Ouch!" from the bushes. France stumbled out, followed by England.

"What? France? England?" Seychelles cried out.

"Oh, hey Seychelles and….Seychelles…" France stared at the two girls. He turned to England. "Hey, is it just me or is there two Seychelles standing in front of me?" He asked.

"No, it's not just you. And it's not two Seychelles. It's just one, and the other one…" He looked at the two girls. "First of all, whose the other girl? And which one is which?"

"I'm Seychelles," Seychelles sighed, "And this is Hawaii."

"Oh, Hawaii?" France's eyes lit up, "I haven't heard that name in a long time!"

Hawaii glared at him. "Yeah, and I still remember what you did to me," She said.

France shrugged. "I don't remember," He whistled, "Except for that body-"

Hawaii hit him in the head with a coconut. "Shut up!" She cried, her face burning red. "It's not love!"

"I don't mind you beating up France, but can you give me back my boat?" England asked.

Hawaii smirked. "No way in hell," She quipped.

Seychelles stared at Hawaii. "What?" She asked.

Hawaii grinned. "I stole the bastard's boat when we first met," She explained.

England scowled. "Damn it, do you know how much of a pain you are?" He grumbled.

France stood back up, slinking up between Hawaii and Seychelles. "We're all friends here, right?" He eyed the two girls, "I mean, we can get closer," he whistled.

Seychelles elbowed him in the face and Hawaii struck him in the gut.

* * *

The two girls leaned in their beach chairs, sipping on their palm wine. Beams of moonlight poked through the palm trees.

"Man, what a time we've had," Seychelles said.

"Yeah, it's been fun," Hawaii added, crossing her legs. She glanced at Seychelles; she was still wearing the grass skirt, and Hawaii felt her face burn a little. She took another gulp of her palm wine, listening to the waves crashing against the sand. "It's so calming," She whispered.

"Yeah, I love doing this," Seychelles replied, "But I love it when there's someone with me." She smiled at Hawaii.

Suddenly the night sky was lit up by hundreds of fireworks, with arrays of colorful patterns shooting across the atmosphere.

Hawaii's eyes sparkled. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed as the fireworks _popped_ and _cracked_ , watching balls of green and red flames flying in all directions.

"Hehe, a little commemoration for your visit!" Seychelles proudly exclaimed.

"Ah-" Hawaii was taken aback. "I-uh-thank you." She sputtered.

"Your welcome," Hawaii felt Seychelles' fingers wrap around her hand. She joyfully gripped back, and the two watched the brilliant display before them.


	13. It's the Micronation Special!

**It's the Micronation Special!**

 **Baughston, the Republic of Molossia**

The micronations of Sealand, Wy, and Seborga knocked on the door of their fellow micronation's home, Molossia.

"Hello? Molossia! We're here!" Sealand shouted as he banged on the door. "Come on, open up!" His fist pounded on the wooden door, echoing throughout the entire house.

"Quit it!" Wy snapped, "Can't you knock a little softer?"

"But the whole point of knocking is to get the person's attention," Sealand said.

Wy groaned. "Yeah, but you know how Molossia is," She put a hand on Sealand's shoulder. "Let's be a bit more patient."

They soon heard the sound of footsteps running from inside the house. The door flew open, and there stood Molossia, imposing as ever. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He demanded.

"We are here to stay over your house for the weekend!" Sealand declared. "It's so we as micronations can improve our relations."

Molossia stood there for a minute. "Oh, so that's what Nevada was talking about," He muttered. He straightened up. "Alright, whatever. Come on inside."

* * *

"Wow, I think this is the first time we've been inside your house!" Sealand shouted as he jumped onto the couch.

Molossia scratched his head. "Yeah yeah. Well, I know things aren't exactly tidy around here." He said.

Wy began to rummage through the trash that piled up on the floor. "What the-" She picked up a duffel bag, where an entire pack of Pokémon cards fell out. She then pulled out a bag of plastic spoons. "Why do you have random things strewn around?" She asked.

Molossia sighed. "Those are things Nevada picked up from the casinos and gave to me. He takes stuff from all the gamblers that wander around," He explained.

Wy's eyes narrowed as she pulled out a bra. "Really? Why is there a phone number and a message that reads 'Call me later' on one of the cups?" Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at Molossia.

However, it was Seborga who answered as he patted Wy's shoulder. "Sometimes, when men feel lonely-" He gave a bright smile as he let the sentence run off, and Wy gave him a look of disgust.

* * *

Wy and Sealand were on the sofa playing video games, while Seborga and Molossia were talking on the porch.

"Why did you guys all decide to just crash at my place?" Molossia asked.

Seborga shrugged. "It was Sealand's idea. You know how spontaneous he is," He replied, "Though he did mutter something about 'England that bastard'..."

Molossia nodded. "Your wasting my time. I have more important things to do than to babysit-" His eyes widened as he noticed the man approaching his house.

The man was tall and had short, black curly hair as well as a curved moustache. He wore a rather expensive looking suit, with a blue sash. He stumbled over to the very surprised Molossia and Seborga.

"Can-can I crash at your place for the night?" He hiccupped in a heavy, slurred Russian accent. Molossia looked at him in shock. "What? Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to sleep," The man declared before falling to the ground, snoring loudly.

Molossia and Seborga looked at each other. "What the hell?" They exclaimed in unison.

"So what the hell do we do with him?" Molossia said in exasperation, looking at the sleeping man. He and Seborga had brought him inside and plopped him on the couch.

"We interrogate and torture him!" Sealand suggested.

Wy looked at him with horror. "What? No!" She shouted, before turning to Molossia. "Let's wait until he wakes up for now." She advised.

"Maybe we can see who he is," Seborga said as he reached for the man's pockets.

Molossia swatted his hand away. "Don't do that!" He hissed.

Seborga looked at him. "I don't see anything wrong with it," He said.

The man's groan caught everybody by surprise. They all turned to see the man rub his eyes. He yawned and sat up. He turned his head to face all the micronations. "Well, what are you doing?" He asked in his Russian accent. "Why don't you make tea or something?"

Molossia was aghast. "You! Who the hell do you think you are?" He shouted.

The man smirked. "I am much more than you, I am sure." He replied, "I know about you micronations."

"You are a micronation as well?" Sealand perked up. The man nodded. "Da, yes. I am the Imperial Throne," He introduced himself.

Sealand jumped up in excitement. "I am Sealand! And she is Wy, and the suave-looking man is Seborga! And the man over there is Molossia!" He quickly rattled off, all the while the man nodded.

"Imperial Throne...That's a very pompous name," Wy observed.

Imperial Throne chuckled. "Well, that's because I have the right to be," He answered.

"That reminds me, I've seen you somewhere," Seborga piped up. "Like in a painting."

Sealand squinted his eyes. "You're right," He declared, "I have seen you before. In old painting in England and Sweden's houses."

Imperial Throne arched his eyebrows. "Oh, you know England and Sweden? I used to be friends with England, eternal enemies with Sweden. I used to be known as the Russian Empire," He said.

Everybody's jaws dropped. "Russian Empire?" Wy demanded, "As in, _the Russian Empire_?"

Imperial Throne nodded. "Yup. I used to be one of the most powerful countries in the world."

"But what about the revolution in 1917?" Seborga asked.

Imperial Throne laughed. "You think a few Bolsheviks could kill me? Nyet, I was still alive and kicking, fighting the Reds throughout the Civil War, before hiding throughout the 20's and 30's. I got Germany's help as the Lokot Republic and the Russian Liberation Army during World War II, and after that I've been wandering around," He explained, "And now I'm a micronation. What A life mine has been."

"Well then, would you like to become our friend?" Sealand asked, his eyes glittering.

"Uh, sure," Imperial Throne said.

"Yes!" Sealand pumped his arms into his air.

Wy put her hand over her face. "We've got our craziest member yet..." She muttered.

* * *

 _Two Days Later..._

England, Australia, Sweden, Italy and Nevada all stood by Molossia's door.

"Well, it's been nice having that brat gone for the weekend," England chuckled, "But I've been a burden enough. Time to take back that rascal," He said.

"No, no problem at all!" Nevada exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm glad that Molossia has some friends now." He began knocking on the door. "Yo, Molossia. Wake up!" He shouted.

The door slowly opened, to reveal Imperial Throne standing there.

"Romanoov?" England shouted.

Imperial Throne nodded. "Hey England, long time no see," He said. He walked over and put his arms around England, Italy, and Sweden. "Looks like all of us are empire-less!" He laughed. England was in a state of shock, Italy let out a nervous laugh and Sweden fainted.


	14. It's Valentine's Day!

**It's Valentine's Day!**

It was Valentine's Day; love was in the air. This was the time when romance dictates law, when couples occupied every inch of every town. For one man, this was a special moment.

America drove up to the large antebellum plantation; with its white pillars, veranda and the gazebo out in the front lawn, it looked like something from the Roman Empire.

He drove into the driveway, parked his porsche and got out. In his suit, gelled hair and general suave personality sauntered up to the front door. "Hey, hey sister!" He shouted, pounding on the door, "Open up! Don't spend all day drinking beers and smoking cigarettes!"

America heard what was probably the loudest and fastest set of feet thundering down the stairs. The door flew wide open, and a woman with braided, long brown hair in just a bra and in her underwear stood in front of him.

"Oh, I-um, hello? I-I ca" She asked in a flustered voice, before she realized it was America. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She demanded, her expression turning to one of hostility.

"Hey, come on. Can't you be more nice to your brother?" America asked with a smile.

The woman scowled. "Shut up!" She growled, "You've been nothing but trouble for me." She flicked her curled bangs. She put her hand on her hip. "If you're going to just harass me on Valentine's, you can just fuck off."

"Wow," America stepped back, "Calm down. I just want to spend some quality time with you," He winked for special effect.

The woman clicked her tongue as she turned around. "Fine, come in! I'll put something on," She hissed.

* * *

The woman wore jeans and a t-shirt as she sat in the couch, with America sitting next to her.

"So, what are you up to these days?" America asked. The woman scoffed. "What do you think? I'm not very liked these days, so I just shut myself in," She grumbled.

America wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, how about going out more? You're pretty good looking, you know?"

The woman turned away. "I don't want to hear that from you," She muttered, her cheeks burning.

America pulled out a wine bottle. "It's your favorite!" He said, "This is for family bonding!"

The woman snatched it. "I'll take it," She grumbled, "You don't have to do so much, you know?"

* * *

West Virginia leaned on the fence, sipping on a Mountain Dew.

"You're still drinking that stuff?" West Virginia turned to see Virginia staring at her, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"What?" West Virginia asked. "Is there a problem?"

"It's unhealthy," Virginia snapped.

West Virginia stuck her tongue out. "None of your business!" She exclaimed.

Virginia peered over. "Is that a box of chocolates?" He questioned.

West Virginia turned red as she revealed a large red box. "Yes, it is," She declared.

"And it's now mine," Virginia smirked as he swiped the box from West Virginia's hands.

"Hey!" West Virginia shouted, "What the hell?"

Virginia jeered. "Aw, come on. Which guy were you gonna give it to you anyways?"

West Virginia scowled. "Fine, I'm taking this then!" She wrenched the bouquet from Virginia's hands.

"What the-" Virginia sputtered. "Come on!" He looked at the box of chocolates. "You know what? I'm going to keep these for myself!"

"Fine!" West Virginia shouted. "You have them! I'm going to take this with me!" She shook the bouquet in front of Virginia's face.

Virginia grunted. "Whatever. You do whatever you want," He turned around and walked away. West Virginia also stormed away.

"Wow, they're so friendly, you know that?" Florida asked.

Arkansas looked at her. "Are you serious?" She asked.

* * *

Hawaii fidgeted as she walked, holding a basket of assorted fruits and luxuries from her state. _I hope New York will like these,_ she thought, _These are the ripest fruits I could find!_

Her eyes widened as she saw New York's back. _Don't be nervous!_ She told herself, _be confident in yourself._

She tiptoed closer, getting more and more nervous. She took a deep breath. "New York-" She started but caught herself.

New York was talking to Belgium. "Um-aunt Belgium-" New York stuttered.

Belgium slapped him on the back. "You can just call me Belgium! Or Bel!" She exclaimed, "But, I do like it when you call me auntie, it's cute!" She winked.

New York burned with embarrassment. "Well...okay…" He whispered, "Here!" He shoved a box of New York cheesecake into Belgium's hands. "This is from the best bakery in NYC!"

Belgium stared at it, before looking up at New York. She gave a warm smile. "Thanks! I really do love your food!"

New York blushed even more. "You're welcome…." He muttered.

Belgium grinned as she pulled out a box of chocolates. "Here you go! Belgian chocolates, I know they're your favorite!" She put them in the hands of a bumbling New York.

Hawaii froze, staring at the figures of Belgium and New York. "What-how-um-how?" She stammered wide eyed, pointing at Belgium. "She's a country, and he's a state…" She whispered. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Fine! If you want to play that way, I'll do the same thing!" She turned around and began marching in the opposite direction. "I'll go to Japan. Surely he'll appreciate me!" She pouted.

* * *

"Japan!" She shouted as she saw him.

Japan turned around. "Ah, Hawaii," He said, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I'm here to-" Hawaii stopped again when she saw Taiwan and Vietnam behind Japan, holding chocolates.

"Ah…" Hawaii turned red, taking a step back. "Never mind."

* * *

Hawaii sat alone on a beach, sniffling. All of the fruit was spoiled, being thrown into the sand. Hugging her knees with her arms, she watched the waves caress the earth while she sipped on a margarita.

"Why…...why…" She repeated as she slurped, "It's not fair….."

"There there," Alaska put a hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be alright."

* * *

Ohio was sitting alone, scratching his grizzly beard as he read a book. He silently turned the page.

He felt something behind him. He sighed. "What is it?" He inquired.

"Aw, you knew," Pennsylvania groaned.

"So, what do you want?" grunted Ohio.

Pennsylvania caressed his cheek. "You know it's Valentines…"

Ohio scoffed. "So what? It's just like any regular day for me," He replied.

Pennsylvania smirked. "Oho? Is that so? I would like to differ," She whispered as she jumped over the chair and onto Ohio's lap.

"What is this…" Ohio questioned.

Pennsylvania giggled. "Oh, you know!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Ohio raised her eyebrow. "Um, you know, if you wanted to give me chocolate or something you can just hand it to me," He grumbled.

Pennsylvania eyes sparked. "Oh, you think I'm that boring?" She pulled out a whip, "I like making things so interesting…"

Ohio's eyes bulged as Pennsylvania grabbed him. "Can you let go?" He asked with somewhat of a worried voice.

"Pennsylvania pulled Ohio's face right up to her. "We're going to have so much fun tonight!" She squealed.

* * *

North Carolina sat at the computer, mindlessly clicked away. "Damn, it's Valentine's Day…" He muttered, "So fun…"

"Hey North!" South Carolina called out from the living room. "Did you eat all the chocolates?"

North Carolina rolled his eyes. "Even my stupid sister has a damn date…." He grumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" South called.

"Blah blah blah," North mumbled as he stared at the computer screen. His narrowed eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What the hell? Holy shit! South come over here now!" He hollered.

South Carolina shuffled in. "What the hell do you-holy fuck is that America in a maid outfit?" She ran over to the monitor. She began scrolling. "Holy shit North, what website is this? This is literally all America and England….Oh god is that Russia pene-" She put her hand over her mouth and sped out of the room.

North stared at the computer. "My God don't tell me…" He moved the mouse to the search bar and began typing. Each result made him even more shocked. "Italy and Germany….Oh jeez why is there so much of England and France?"

South came stumbling back. "Should I call the others over?" She asked.

"Yes! They have to see this!" North shouted. South nodded and ran out to gather more states.

* * *

North's room was quickly covered by several states.

"Oh my God, look at France!" Louisiana squealed, gawking at the computer screen.

"Hm, I didn't think Italy would be so large…" Maine noted.

"Sweden and Finland…" Minnesota spurted blood out from her nose as she fell unconscious into Kentucky's arms.

"Considering how old China is, I didn't think he would look so good," Mississippi purred, "I do like Hong Kong and Macau as well though…"

"Spain, I don't think I ever got to see you like this!" Florida exclaimed.

"We must cleanse this house!" Tennessee put a hatchet into the computer.

"My computer!" North Carolina cried.

"My Spain!" Florida shouted.

* * *

New Jersey hid in the bushes, looking through her binoculars.

"So," Maryland popped up from behind her, holding some snacks. "How is it?"

"Mmm, nothing so far," New Jersey replied, "Nobody's approached him yet."

Maryland sighed. "You know, you can just go up to him,"

"But," New Jersey turned red, "Not yet." She peered into her binoculars. Just right there, California sat on the bench, drinking some coffee.

Maryland groaned. "You're just acting like a creep. Just go up to him!"

New Jersey looked down. "I-" She flustered. She sighed and calmed down. "Fine. I'll go." She was about to stand up when her eyes widened. "Ah-"

Another woman walked up to California. She was a beautiful woman, with long, flowy black hair. She was smiling as she approached California.

New Jersey squatted back down, dejected. "Let's go," She said sadly. She and Maryland crawled away from California.

* * *

"Here ya go," Arizona threw the box of chocolates at California's face.

"Ow, damn it why can't you do things normally?" California demanded.

Arizona shrugged. "I dunno. Why can't you act normal for once?" She retorted, "Got anything for me? Besides AIDS obviously."

California scowled. "What the hell was that?" He asked. Arizona shrugged again. California dug into his pocket and pulled out a flask. "Here, go break a leg." He tossed the flask to Arizona, who caught it.

"Thanks. I wonder if anybody else has anything for me," Arizona turned around, where New Mexico and Texas are standing. "Have my brother and papa gotten anything for me?"

New Mexico shook. "Sorry sis, but I've been a bit busy," He replied.

"Aw, honey, you know I don't have the time…" Texas mumbled.

Arizona peered closer to Texas. "So papa is preparing a grand present for mom?" She asked.

Texas frowned. "You know things are difficult for us," he answered, "I can't just-"

"Why don't you get something for mom?" New Mexico suggested.

Texas stared at him. "Look, I'm too busy-"

"Aw, get something for mom," Arizona sang, "Be a sweetheart, won't you?"

"Get something for mom," New Mexico repeated.

"Pleaaase," Arizona wrapped her arms around Texas, giving him her puppy eyes.

"Yeah. Get mom something for once," California added.

Texas stared at the ground, shaking. He looked up. "You know what? I'm going to get your mother something!" He declared.

"Yeaah!" Arizona hugged Texas tightly. New Mexico and California laughed as Texas struggled to get out of Arizona's grip.

* * *

 **Happy Valentines Day! I'm just being lonely as usual. I hope you guys are experiencing some love or something, I dunno I'm not into that kind of stuff. I did get myself some snacks so I guess that's self love right there. Anyways, enough rambling by me. Until next time!**


	15. Texaco Tales: The Beginning!

**Texaco Tales: The Beginning!**

 **A small house, in the Mexican desert….**

One young boy and a teen girl were at a wooden table, setting down a various amounts of food. They lived in a small, humble yet comfortable house. Although they were relatively separated from the nearest town, the two were content with their somewhat lonely lifestyle. They were not rich, yet they were not destitute either. It was in this perfect harmony that these these two lived happily.

The girl watched the young boy shove rice and meat into his mouth with glee. He wiped his dirty fingers on the table and his pants. "Mmm, Mizz Mexico, this is so good!" He exclaimed.

Mexico smiled as she wiped Texas's face with a napkin. "Thank you dear," She said, "But you can just call me Mexico."

Texas grinned as Mexico poured another scoop of rice onto his plate. He began devouring the mix of rice, tomatoes and meat. "Okay, Mexico. Whatever you want," He replied.

He looked up from the plate. "Hey Mexico," He started.

"Yes?" Mexico asked as she began eating her own portion of food.

"You're not an independent country, are you?" Texas asked.

Mexico sighed. "No, I'm just a colony for a country in Europe," She answered.

Texas nodded. "Spain, isn't it? He invaded you some time ago," He added.

"He attacked my father," Mexico corrected, "He took him prisoner and killed him. Then he took men in and taught me his language…"

"Oh," Texas looked down, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Mexico said, "Spain turned out to be really kind to me."

Texas smirked. "So he's your master?" He asked.

Mexico looked at him. "Are you implying something?" She questioned.

Texas arched his eyebrows. "Am I?" He repeated.

Mexico ruffled Texas's hair. "That dirty mind of yours!" She shouted.

"I'm a grown boy!" Texas hollered.

"You are, but I'm still older," Mexico laughed as she took her own plate. "Are you finished with your plate?"

Texas nodded, and Mexico dropped them in the sink. She glanced at the clock ticking above her. "Look at the time, it's so late. Texas, why don't we get ready for bed?"

Texas groaned. "It's not that late…" He grumbled.

"It is. I'm going to take a bath now," She looked over at Texas. "If you want to, you can join me." She winked, and Texas turned red.

* * *

Mexico was in a nightgown, while Texas was in a light shirt and shorts, sipping on hot chocolate.

"And another day passed," Texas mumbled.

"Working hard, but with little reward…" Mexico added, "I wonder when we'll be able to gain more money. I was rich when I was young, but now I'm just toiling away."

"Don't worry about it!" Texas exclaimed, "I'll work long and hard, and I'll buy you a big house, with the strongest horses and the best soil in all the land!"

Mexico chuckled. "Then I'll wait until then," She said, putting an arm around Texas. "My little hard worker."

Texas grinned. "I'll buy you a house or gold, I promise!"

"You better keep that promise," Mexico smiled, leaned down and kissed Texas on the cheek. "I'm counting on you."

Texas blushed, startled by her kiss. "I-um, yeah! Count on me!"

Mexico stood up, yawning. "Alright, I'm going to bed, good night," She turned and walked into her room, but stopped. "Texas." She said, "What is it?"

She turned around and saw Texas in front of her, his face completely red.

Mexico sighed. "Do you want to sleep with me?" She asked.

Texas nodded. Mexico smiled as she opened the door to her room. She slid into her bed, scooting over so Texas can crawl in.

* * *

The two lie in bed, the room completely devoid of light. Mexico lie on her back, looking at the ceiling. She felt Texas snuggle up her. Mexico turned and felt Texas's hair.

"I love you…" Texas whispered.

Mexico smiled, and hugged him tightly. "I love you too," She whispered back. She felt Texas squirming, and imagined him being embarrassed. She closed her eyes, her mind filled with great hopes and dreams.

* * *

The next morning Mexico and Texas were both out in the fields when a woman on a horse came galloping forward. "Señora!" She called.

Mexico ran over, where the rider handed her a letter. Texas dropped his equipment and walked over to Mexico.

Mexico let out a little gasp, crumbling the letter. "Thank you," She told the rider, who then galloped off.

"Is something wrong?" Texas asked, leaning over to see Mexico's face.

Mexico wiped the tears from her eyes. "Spain is sailing over to the New World to visit us," she announced, "I haven't seen him in years."

Texas noted her blushing face and overjoyed tone of voice.

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back once again, this time with a story arc! This is the first of many chapters, detailing the story of Mexico, Texas and the others countries that interacted with them! I hope you enjoy this arc, as this was one of the first ones I came up with.**

 **Also, I have started two new stories: Brave New World and Apocalypse Royale! They are the more serious type, so if you have the stomach, please check it out!**

 **And so, this chapter comes to a close. Until Next time!**


	16. Texaco Tales: A Family Gathering

**Texaco Tales: A Family Gathering**

"Come on!" Mexico shouted frantically as she pulled a shirt over Texas's head. "We have to get ready for Spain!"

"Yeesh! What's the big deal?" Texas exclaimed, trying to resist. He pushed and pulled, but Mexico was much stronger, and was able to squeeze him in."Is this so important?" He asked.

"Yes! Spain is my master, and he's coming over for a visit," she explained, "He's also bringing a few colonies with him-" she looked at Texas, before continuing, "-others just like me." She looked at several hats, unsure of which one to wear.

Texas looked at her. "Oh," He said.

Mexico nodded. "Yeah, it's a big deal," She repeated, "So please be on your best behavior."

Texas saluted. "Yes ma'am!" He shouted. Mexico smiled as she patted his head.

* * *

The two stood outside their home, both in their best attire. Mexico wore a white dress, adorned with beautiful patterns on the bottom, while Texas fidgeted in his cotton shirt, breeches and his tricorn hat.

"When is he coming?" Texas moaned.

Mexico stared at him. "Be patient," she scolded. "He'll be here soon enough."

As soon as she said that, two horse carriages appeared in the horizon.

"Here he is!" Mexico exclaimed, "act your best, okay?" Texas nodded, and straightened his back.

The horse carriages stopped in front of Mexico and Texas, and the doors slid open for a man to walk out. He wore a red outfit, a velvet jacket and ankle-high boots. After him a teenager walked out, also dressed formally.

"Spain!" Mexico flung herself at Spain.

"Mexico!" He exclaimed as he caught her. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Lonely!" Mexico shouted.

Spain laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've been really busy back in Europe. I really don't have time to visit you," He apologized. Mexico pouted and turned her head away.

"I missed you," She muttered.

"I missed you too," Spain pulled her in for a hug. They stood there for a minute before Texas coughed.

"Who's that?" Spain asked, leaning over Mexico's shoulder.

"That's Texas," Mexico introduced. Texas tipped his hat.

"Hey kid!," Spain said, "Nice to meet'cha!" He turned to the other boy. "Mexico, remember Romano?"

Mexico clasped her hands. "Romano! It's been so long!" She gave him a quick hug.

"Well, since that bastard said we'll be visiting a cute girl, I decided to tag along," Romano grinned.

Mexico turned red, turning to Mexico. "Spain!" She shouted.

Spain laughed. "Hey! I thought we'd keep that a secret!" He laughed.

Romano grinned. "You thought!" He jeered.

"I hope you get along well with my Texas," Mexico said.

Romano stared at Texas, who had his hand on his hip and looking right at him. "We'll see," He quipped.

* * *

"Spain! It's dry and hot!" A girl's voice moaned. From the second carriage three figures emerged: two girls and one male.

"Why are we here?" The girl in the European style dress groaned. Her silk laced dress and sun hat was all covered in dust and sand.

"Shut it, Louise! Have you never gone outside before?" The girl in the colonial style clothes exclaimed. She jumped off the carriage and landed right in front of Texas. "Man, you look stuffy," She told the bewildered boy.

"Mind your manners, Florida! We're guests," Spain scolded her, before turning to Texas. "Those are my territories in America: Louisiana and Florida. I'm sorry if Florida is a bit rambunctious, and Louisiana is a complainer."

"Hey!" Louisiana snapped, "I am not yours! I am French, so you stupid Spaniard better mind who your talking to!"

Spain recoiled. "Yikes, I'm sorry," He muttered.

"You're going to take that?" Romano shouted, poking Spain in the ribs, "You're going to take that from a little girl?"

"I am not a little girl!" Louisiana thundered, "I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Are you guys okay?" Mexico asked.

Spain nodded. "It's fine. She used to be a part of France's colonial empire, but he gave her to me," He replied, "And while technically Romano ain't mine anymore, he still hangs around." He turned to the man. "Cuba, can you get all of our bags?"

"Let me help him!" Mexico said as she ran over to the carriage, picking up Spain's bags. Cuba smiled and together they walked into Mexico's house.

"Well, kiddo, welcome to the family!" Spain grinned at Texas.

"You're going to have lots of fun!" Florida exclaimed.

"You seem to be normal," Louisiana swiftly coiled her arm around Texas. "Help me." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

The group sat around the dinner table, where Mexico and Spain had made dinner together.

"Ingredients from all over the world!" Spain had shouted, "It will be amazing!"

And so, the table was lined up with pasta, enchiladas, salsa, guacamole, paella, and other foods. Everybody dug into the feast.

"Mm! This is so good!" Spain cried out, "Mexico, you are the best cook out of all of us!"

Mexico blushed. "You think so?" She asked.

"Hey, I am much better!" Romano protested as he shoved mouthfuls of food down his throat.

"Don't worry Romano, I'm sure you'll become a great cook too!" Spain told him.

"I sure hell am," Romano muttered underneath his breath.

"Where are the South American colonies? Why aren't here?" Mexico asked.

"They were too busy, and we can't invite all of them," Cuba explained.

"Oh," Mexico said somewhat disappointedly. "So how are things in Europe?" She asked, changing the subject.

Spain groaned. "Bad. Really bad. France is in some terrible revolution. He got his own royal family locked up, and they even might get executed! Prussia and Austria are working together for once to stop that French bastard-" Louisiana gave him an intense glare, "And if things go wrong England, Netherlands, Portugal and myself might even have to join in stopping him."

"I hope everything goes well," Mexico said, "We don't want anything bad to happen there."

"That frog bastard even attacked my younger brother," Romano added.

"But didn't you two help America gain independence?" Mexico asked Spain.

Spain let out a little laugh. "Oh, that little upstart? We only helped him because we had a common enemy. It's not like we actually like him," He said.

Cuba chuckled. "Let's hope that doesn't bite you in the ass later," He said.

Spain rolled his eyes. "What is he going to be able to do?"

* * *

Texas was squished between the irate-looking Louisiana and the energetic Florida.

"Soo," Florida leaned towards Texas. "What's your deal?" She asked.

Texas was taken back. "What? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are you a colony? A country?" Florida specified.

Texas shrugged. "I'm just a region of Mexico, I guess. I'm a culmination of the Europeans and natives mixing together," He replied, not completely sure himself.

"Does that make you related to her?" Louisiana asked, pointing to Mexico.

Texas shook his head. "Nah. Her papa was the Aztec empire, she told me. She said she found me one day up north," He explained.

"Oh," Florida gasped, "That's cool. I'm part native too you know." She exclaimed. "Hunting alligators and boars all day, exploring the swamps, it's all fun." She pulled out a large hunting knife. "I'm an expert with these, you know? Want me to show you sometime?" She waved it at Texas.

Texas leaned back. "Oh, sure," He said.

Florida grinned. "Yeah! You've got the Spanish blood in you!" She shouted. She leaned towards to table to look at Louisiana. "You on the other hand need to learn to love adventure," she wagged her finger.

Louisiana turned her head away. "You think I'm going to join your little filthy games?" She pouted, "I can't bear to see myself rolling in the mud with the likes of you."

Florida sighed. "What, are you scared to get your pretty dress dirtied up a little?"

Louisiana glared at her. "I guess you can't comprehend that unlike you savages, we wear proper clothing. This dress is of the finest quality of materials woven in Milan. You can play around in your rags while I prefer to be a lady," she scoffed.

Florida rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," she waved her hand, "You think you're so high and mighty just cause you used to be a part of France. Let me tell you right now; give up on him. He abandoned you. You're never going to see him ever again."

Louisiana slammed the table with her fists. The plates and the cups jumped up, making a loud clattering noise.

"Louise-" Florida stopped herself as everybody turned to look at Louisiana, He face was red and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You don't understand!" She screamed, "None of you do!"

"Now calm down, Louisiana," Spain said.

"No!" Louisiana hollered at him. "You drag me out here in the middle of nowhere, out to your stupid relatives, trying to turn me into just another of one of your colonies. I won't have it! And I won't have you attack France any longer! He confided more to me in five years than he had to lot of you in the past 500! You don't understand what he's going through! He loved me, and I love him!" She stood up, shaking with anger. "And you took him away! I won't forgive you for that!" She ran away, sobbing before anybody could stop her.

Everybody stared at each other.

"Let me get her-" Cuba stood up, but Spain stopped him.

"Let her calm down first," He advised. He then turned to Florida. "Florida! What did I tell you? She is sensitive about that!" He snapped.

Florida looked down. "I'm sorry," She muttered.

Spain turned to Mexico. "I'm so sorry," He apologized, "I'll make sure it never happens again."

"It's fine," Mexico shook her head, "She just needs to sort things out, doesn't she?"

Texas pushed himself off the table. "I'm finished with dinner," He declared, walking out from the dining room. He glanced back at Mexico and winked. She nodded, and gave a thumbs-up.

* * *

Texas walked into his room, where he saw Louisiana on the side of his bed, crying.

"Hey," Texas said, sitting on his bed.

Louisiana looked up. Her eyes were puffed up. "What do you want?" She demanded angrily.

"This is my room," Texas pointed out.

Louisiana hesitated. "Oh, I, I'm sorry," She stepped back, unsure of what to do next.

Texas jumped to his feet. "I know a place for you to calm down," He said.

Louisiana scowled. "I am calm!" She grunted.

Texas smiled. "Just let me take up there. It'll make you feel better," He grabbed Louisiana's hand and led her out the back door.

"Where are we going?" Louisiana demanded, as they began walking away from the house and into the wilderness.

"A secret spot that only Mexico and I know," Texas answered, leading her through a wooded path.

They traveled under the ceiling of tall trees, guided only by the occasional beam of light that punctured the curtain of leaves.

They came across a light stream, with several stones dotted across like a path.

"I can't cross this," Louisiana mumbled, "My dress will get wet."

Texas looked at her. "Really? It's just a stream," He said.

Louisiana pouted, her face turning slightly red. "I don't want to show my legs," she added.

Texas sighed, walked over to Louisiana and picked her up, carrying her like a bride.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Can you stop complaining for once?" Texas groaned, and Louisiana shut up.

"I'm, I'm not heavy am I?" Louisiana whispered after a while.

"Haha, not at all. I've dragged heavier game with my right hand," Texas laughed. Louisiana nodded and relaxed, letting herself be cradled in Texas's arms.

* * *

Texas carried Louisiana through the woods until he got into a clearing, where the trees were spread out, allowing sunlight to fall onto the small patch of grass. There were large enough stones for people to sit on, and there was also a small pond at the edge.

"This-this is beautiful!" Louisiana cried out.

Texas grinned. "I know, right? This is where Mexico and I go when we're stressed. It's our little secret, you hear me?" Louisiana nodded, and Texas hauled her over to the grass, where he set her down.

Louisiana immediately rolled onto her back. "This feels so good," She exclaimed.

Texas joined her. "Yeah, this is the most calming place of all of Mexico," He added. He looked at her. "So, here we are. Tell me everything."

Louisiana nodded, inhaling. "I was originally part of New France, France's colonies in North America," she started, "He was such a nice man. He taught me everything about Europe, especially about chivalry, honor, and courtly love." She sighed. "He was such a gentleman. He always brought me clothes and other stuff every time he visited me. We were so close together. But then," she paused, seemingly getting emotional, "He was forced to give me to France as part of the peace for the Seven Years War, which he lost. He didn't want to leave me, and I didn't want to leave him, but-" she sniffled.

Texas held her hand. "It's alright," He said.

Louisiana wiped her eyes. "We loved each other, and being separated broke me," she paused again, composing herself, "Spain became my new master. He-" she hesitated, "He's not a bad person at all, to be honest. He's just as nice as France actually. But he forces me to learn Spanish, and he doesn't want me speaking French." She spat out. "And Florida. She's such a jerk. Always making fun of me,"

She sighed. "I know they want the best for me, but it's just not the same," she exclaimed, "They're so insufferable!" She squeezed Texas's hand. "I just want to be with France again…" she whimpered.

Texas swept his hand through her hair. "Don't worry," he said, "everything's going to be alright."

Louisiana snuggled closer to him. "I just have a feeling," she whispered, "things are going to get worse for all of us."

"What?" Texas laughed, "What do you mean?"

"Something terrible is happening to France, and all of Europe is going to punish him," Louisiana muttered, "But he will prevail, and will unleash a force never seen before. I can just tell." She stared at Texas with her large, blue eyes. "Your family is going to be torn apart because of this. We all are," she prophesied.

Texas rolled his eyes. "Look, just because things are going bad for you now doesn't mean it's going to get worse-"

"Please listen! Spain doesn't, He just laughs at me. But when I get a feeling that something bad will happen, it does. It's like someone is warning me," Louisiana dug into Texas's chest, "please. I just want to be happy… I was everybody to be happy…" she muttered.

Texas looked down at the downcast girl. He felt a twinge of sadness for her; what she had felt must have been unbearable. "It's alright, everything is going to be okay," He muttered underneath the now moon-lit night sky. Everything was quiet except for the rustling of the trees.

"Alright…." Louisiana mumbled as her eyes closed. Texas smiled as he picked her up once more.

* * *

Back at the home, everybody was in a panic. Spain, Florida, Cuba and Romano ran around, frantically looking for Texas and Louisiana, while Mexico watched with glee.

"Where is she?" Spain shouted.

"I dunno!" Florida screamed, "She's just gone!"

"She isn't outside either," Romano panted, just coming back from outside, searching the area.

"Texas isn't here either," Cuba said, "Where did they go?"

"Oh, they're fine," Mexico whistled.

"No! What if something happens to them?" Spain exclaimed.

Suddenly the door swung open, and in came Texas, carrying a sleeping Louisiana. "I'm back," He said, walking up to Spain and Mexico.

"So how was it?" Mexico asked.

Texas nodded. "Went well," He replied.

Mexico smiled. "Oh, sweetie, thank you!" She hugged Texas, who grew a smile.

"Where were you?" Spain demanded angrily at Texas.

"It's….a...secret…" Louisiana mumbled in her sleep.

Spain looked at her and sighed. "Alright, fine," He put a hand on Texas's shoulder. "Thanks, kiddo. I really appreciate it."

"The girls room are across the hall, and Texas, the men can sleep in your room, right?" Mexico suggested.

Texas nodded. "Right, I'll get the blankets out," He said.

"Thank you dear. Good night," Mexico said. She turned to Spain. "Shall we?" She asked.

Spain grinned. "Of course! Gotta make up for all these years!" He said, throwing his arm around Mexico's waist. Together they walked into Mexico's room. She gave a little wave at Texas, before closing the door and locking it.

Texas noted the looks the two gave each other; it was one of romantic passion. He sighed, and walked into the girls room. Florida was already lying on the bed, but jumped up when she saw Louisiana.

"My god! Louise!" She shouted, running over. She looked at her sleeping form. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. She looked up at Texas. "Thank you so much. I can't even imagine-"

"It's fine," Texas said, "She just needed to vent."

Florida let out a sigh of relief, hugging Texas. "You are a godsend," she breathed out.

Texas smiled as he walked over to the bed, trying to put Louisiana in. But she latched on to him, not wanting to let go. Texas chuckled, and walked into his own room, where Romano and Cuba were sleeping.

He went up to his bed, and to his amusement Louisiana rolled out of his arms and into his bed. "What the hell," He muttered, getting in as well.

He had just gotten comfortable when he felt something move under the covers. He turned around, and saw Florida grinning at him like a madman. "I don't want to be left alone," she said, "I want to join the slumber party too!"

"Fine," Texas rolled his eyes, "do whatever."

Florida wiggled right up so close that their noses were touching. "You know what? You're a good brother, you know that?" She kissed him on the forehead.

Texas's cheeks burned. "Thanks," He said.

"You're supposed to say I'm your best older sister!" Florida giggled, lightly punching Texas on the arm.

"really…" Texas muttered, "Fine, you're the best sister ever."

"I know I am," Florida cackled, tightening her grip around Texas. "We're all on the American continent; we should all hang out more, like siblings ought to!"

"Yeah," Texas agreed, as he felt Louisiana's head against his shoulder. "We're family from here on out."

"Even me?" Louisiana whispered.

"Of course," Texas brought her closer to him.

"shaddup!" Romano shouted.

Florida giggled even harder. "I guess we're all connecting. Or reconnecting in those two's case…" she laughed, patting Texas on the shoulder. "We can hear those two if we're quiet enough," she hushed.

Texas lie quiet for a minute, listening intently. He knew what was going on in Mexico's room. "You got a weird mind, you know that," He said.

"Oh, I'm older, so I have adult tastes," Florida winked, "And since you're a guy, let's just say in a few years Mexico's going to become a lot more attractive."

"Go go to sleep!" Romano begged, and Florida and Texas had to stifle a laugh.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Good night," Texas whispered back.

"Night…" Louisiana mumbled.

And so, the Spanish family slowly drifted to sleep, each of them coming closer together.


End file.
